I Need a Doctor
by Twisted Schemes
Summary: Takes place right after the battle with Asura. Maka suffers from serious injuries, while she is in the hospital despite of what everyone tells Soul, he refuses to leave Maka's side until she recovers. Because of this, Soul dies. What happens when Maka is in trouble and there is no one to protect her? Lemons! SoulXMaka Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter begins right after the fight with Asura, Maka still punched him in the face and killed him but before that she ended up getting hurt.**

**Ok! This is my first Soul Eater fanfic! I'm not gonna continue it unless I get good reviews! So Ya'll let me know what you think, there will be action love tragedy suspense adventure and much more so stay tuned?! I guess thats what you'd say anyways the first chapter is very emotional... :( **

**WARNING CHARACTER DEATH!**

* * *

**MAKAS POV**

"I-I did it... I defeated Asura.." I whispered weakly. My whole body was sore, and I swear I had more broken bones than I thought... I can bearly walk.

"Maka?!" Soul was just recovering from his injury. He stood up slowly.

"Maka are you alright?!" He asked but I was too out of it to answer him.

My vision blurred, my ears began ringing. I took a few steps frward before my kneed gave up on me, I fell but was caught by someone. Soul.

"Maka hang on! I'm gonna get you to a hospital! Its gonna be alright!"

"Soul..." I mumbled before my vision went black.

* * *

**AT THE HOSPITAL SOULS POV**

It had been hours since the fight, Maka was now in the recovery room but she hasnt woken up yet, I havent left her side since... I havent even let a doctor let alone a nurse look at me.. even though I know I'm injured as well, I'm not leaving Maka's side until I know she's ok.

"Soul?" I heard voices say my name in unison and call me out of my thoughts.

My head shot up as my eyes came in to contact with my friends. Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki.

I started to sit up to greet them but the moment I moved a sharp pain circulated throughout my body. I took a sharp breath and started to cough.

"Soul?! Have you even seen a doctor?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, man you look like shit!" Black Star added in.

"C'mon we're gonna take you to see a doctor." Tsubaki said and tried to lift me.

"N-no... not until I know... Maka wakes up." I said in between coughs.

"ooooooooh Souls in love!" Patty giggled.

"I-...am not in love-" I coughed more.

Everyone gave each other worried looks.

"Well if you wont see a doctor at least be smart enough to drink this." Patty said and handed me a water bottle.

I uncovered my mouth o grab the water bottle and noticed large drops of blood covered the palm of my hand. I quickly wiped the blood on my pants hoping no one noticed, and grabbed the bottle and chugged it all down whithin a minute.

"Thanks.."

Everyone too their seats in the room as we waited for Maka to awake.

It must have been around 10 pm when we heard a faint voice.

I lifted my head and through all the pain I limped towards Makas bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maka?" I whispered.

Everyone in the room were on the edge of their seats. For a few minutes it was silent, all we heard were the beeping sounds of the machines hooked up to Maka. Until suddenly Maka's eyes fluttered open.

My heart began to race when her emerald eyes were visible.

"Soul?" She looked at me and whispered.

"Thank god!" I said in reliefe and fell to my knees. Everyone in the room cheered for Maka's speedy recovery.

She sat up slowly in bed.

"Wh-what happened?!" She questioned.

"After everyone had fallen from Asura's attacks you were the only one left." Kid said.

"B-but you pulled through Maka, you were brave.. y-you defeated Asura." I was able t say. I found myself getting weaker. I started to feel sick actually.

"YEAH YOU DID BUT ONLY AFTER I THE GREAT BLACK STAR WEAKENED HIM FOR YOU! HAHAHAHA!" Black Star stood up and added.

I stood up slowly. "S-Soul?! Have you seen a doctor? You don't look good!" Maka said worriedly.

Before I could talk Tsubaki spoke. "We tried to get him to see a doctr but he wouldn't let a nurse or doctor touch him, or take him away to be looked at until he knew you were alright."

"SOUL!" Maka yelled in anger. "You could be really hurt! I shuld MAKA CHOP you!"

When I began to speak Makas angry expression grew into a worried one.

"I- had to make sure my-meister was ok... and you are so-"

I started to feel really sick. The sharp pain in my abdomen grew. I turned away from Maka and clutched onto my stomach.. I could feel the throw up coming..

"I think he's gonna barf!" Black Star yelled.

Everyone stood up about to run to my aid, but I did throw up. And it wasnt my old food, it was blood. Nothing but blood.

I started to feel light headed, I heard screams. But hearing faded, my vision went blurry. I couldn't find the strength to keep myself standing.

"SOUL!" I heard Maka scream before blacked out.

* * *

**MAKAS POV**

I blocked out all the loud sounds in the room.

My eyes widened. Soul, the by I have come to love, my weapon and best friend has collapsed on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. While all of our friends run around the room frantically trying to do all they can to keep Sould alive until a doctor shows up.

A few minutes later Stein and my Papa came running in to your room.

My hearing came back.

"What happened?!" Stein asked as he fell to his knees and turned Soul's lifeless body around.

"He never went to see a doctor. We tried to get him to at least see a nurse but he wanted to stay here until he knew Maka was ok! He was coughing a lot and was clearly in pain but he wouldnt leave! When Maka woke up he ended up throwing up blood and then he collapsed!" Kid shouted frantically.

"Such a devoted weapon..." Stein mumbled, he placed his hand over Soul's neck where his pulse would be.

"Theres a pulse but its faint.." Stein said to my Papa.

My Papa ran out of the room. Then Stein picked up Soul's limp body and left the room leaving everyone wondering if Soul would live.

Hours had passed. Doctors moved me to a new room, only Tsubaki, Liz and Patty stayed with me while Kid and Black Star went in the waiting room and waited for results on Souls condition.

I laied down in bed staring at the celing. While Liz and Patty were asleep on the couch, Tsubaki was sitting next to me on a chair, was watching the muted tv.

"Don't worry Maka,I bet Soul's gonna be ok. Remember when Chrona hurt Soul real bad? I think it was worse than this and he still pulled through."

I turned my head towards her.

"Soul's strong." She finished.

"I know.." Tears began streaming down my face.

"He's gonna make it through this one." Tsubaki began crying as she pulled me into a hug.

We fell asleep shortly after that. I woke up the next day to find I was alone in my room. I sat up and thought for a while thinking maybe it was all just a dream.

Then my Papa walked in. He looked tired and pissed off.

"Papa?!" He turned his head towards me.

"Maka.. Darling, you're awake."

"Where is Soul and everyone?"

I could tell he flinched when I said Souls name.

I clutched onto my blankets.

"Tell me it's not true. Is Soul dying? Tell me hes ok."

"Maka.. Soul is-" He scratched the back of his head then walked up to my bed.

"Can you walk?"

"I think so? Why?"

"We're gonna- go see Soul." He said in a shaky voice.

My Papa helped me out of bed and we walked towards the recovery room soul was in.

"Everyones in there."

"Is Soul ok?" He didn't answer.

"Lets just go see him."

My Papa opened the door and we both entered.

Everyone was in the room. They all looked at me and my Papa revealing their tear stained faces. My heart sank.

I lightly pushed away my Papa and ran towards Soul who was lying in bed. His face was bruised and scratched up as bad as mine, he had bandages wrapped around his head blood was bleeding through them. A cast was around his left foot and left wrist. He had machines hooked up to him, there was a tube going down his throat.. a breathing tube, that machine alone showed me that Soul was uncapable of breathing on his own.

I grabbed Soul's hand and fell to my knees crying.

"H-how did he get hurt this bad?!"

Stein put his hand on my shoulder.

"The broken wrist and ankle happened in regular fight which inst that bad..but the internal damage all came from when he was hit with Asura's weapon." Stein said.

"He cracked his skull when he hit the hospital's tile floor, he can recover from that but.." Stein's voice started getting shaky.

"But something went wrong, Soul waited too long to see a doctor, he moved around too much, he had broken ribs, the bones from his ribs punctured holes in his stomach and one of his lungs, thats why he threw up blood,we were able to stitch him up but he had lost a lot of blood causing his brain to not function properly. Which means-"

"So Soul is basically brain dead.." I finished.. "But h-he's still alive?" I asked tears running down my face.

"Maka do you see this?" Stein pointed to Souls heart monitor,his heart beat looked normal.

"Do all of you see this?"

Everyone nodded.

"Soul does in fact have a heart beat but..."

"Life is determined by a electronecephalogram also known as an EEG." Stein pointed to another machine that had a flat line. "If you no longer have an EEG this means you are brain dead like Soul here is. Brain dead is the legal medical definition of death, despite your beating heart." Stein lowered his hand by his side.

"Brain dead is the final cessation of activity in the central nervous system which is predetermined by a flat EEG line. Those who are brain dead show no clinical signs of brain activity including no signs to pain and no cranial nerve reflexes."

Stein looked at me with tears still running down my face.

"Maka I'm sorry but Soul is in fact dead. He died shortly after he passed out which means that his death wasnt painful..."

I dropped Souls hand and covered my mouth trying to hold back sobs. Stein leaned down in front of me and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't fight it any more I began screaming and crying. Everyone looked down not wanting to see me like this.

After about 30 minutes everyone left me alone in the room with Soul. It was quiet. I sat there holding onto Souls hand listening t the heart monitor and his breathing machine.

I took a deep breath. "Soul... please.. I-you can't be gone." Tears ran down my face.

"If you're gone t-then I won't be able to hear your voice.. see those weird shark teeth of yours.." I smiled but the tears kept falling and I began choking on my words. "I-I'll never be able t-to see your beautiful eyes again...to feel your soft white spiky h-hair.."

I lifted his hand and tangled my fingers with his. I began to laugh hysterically. "Its stupid really but I think I'm in love with you.. I forget why I never told you but... its true- I-I do and I-" I stopped and took a deep breath "I don't know why you try to save me really.. I mean I'm just flat chested book worm right?" I laughed and began blinking away tears. I laied his hand back down beside him and leaned over his body and laid my head on his chest.

"I hear it.. your heart beat." I clutched onto the clothing Soul was wearing as I laid there crying on him. "If-a-a heart beat doesnt mean life then what is it there for?" I asked him hoping he would reply.

I closed my eyes tightly and began sobbing. "Its not fair! All I ever wanted or needed was to be with you whether you loved me or not! Now I-I feel alone..."

Everyone came running into the room to see why I was yelling only to find me silently crying into Souls chest.


	2. Good Mourning

**Okay I'm glad to see some good reviews! Thanks guys! Now this chapter isn't as intense, and I didn't put a whole lot of thought into it I wanted to update but I was so busy this weekend so I kind of just put this one together so it can't compare to the 1st chapter! But the 3rd chapter you can expect a lot! It will be quite exciting! So enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Good Mourning**

The cemetery had already been cleared, the skies were grey, the sun was hidden with lifeless clouds. Little droplets of rain began to fall as thunder rumbled through this soundless afternoon sky.

I held one white rose in my hand. I knelt down in front of a gravestone that read 'Soul Evans 1996 - 2014'

"I-I'm gonna miss you Soul.." I whispered to myself as tears streamed down my cheeks.

The rain picked up a bit more to a light shower. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked down and leaned the rose against Soul's gravestone.

"A white rose to resemble your spiky, white hair. " I smiled to myself remembering the day Soul couldn't find his hair gel.

* * *

**FLASH BACK **

_"Maka!" _

_"Yeah?" I was busy making breakfast while Soul was still getting ready. _

_"Have you seen my hair gel?!" _

_"Uh- No?" Why would I know where his hair gel is?_

_"did you ever think you just ran out?" I yelled to him._

_"I had at least half a bottle yesterday." I heard Soul's voice get closer until he was in the kitchen with me. I turned around away from the stove to see a half dressed Soul with an pouting face, his white hair hanging down._

_"Why don't you worry about getting fully dressed before worrying about some hair gel?" I suggested before turning around to continue cooking. _

_I heard Soul groan before walking away._

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

I laughed as the rain came down harder and my tears turned from a stream to a waterfall. And for the second time, the realization of Soul being dead hit me. My laughter turned into sobbing, I covered my mouth trying to hold back the sobs as I sat on my knees in the rain.

After a few minutes passed I felt the rain stop, but I could still hear it. I opened my eyes.

"Excuse me miss? But you'll catch a cold if you sit here in the rain." I heard a soft male voice speak.

I gasped and turned around quickly. I saw a man who resembled an older version of Soul. He had white hair like Soul but only it was down and tamer than his, the man also had the same crimson red eyes. But his teeth were normal. He was wearing a normal refined black suit. The man was holding a black umbrella over me.

"Soul?" I whispered.

"Hm?"

"Oh-uh- I mean you look like-"

"I look like Soul?"

"Yes?"

The man grinned slightly and held out his hand. "Please allow me to assist you off the ground."

I hesitated but took his offer, he pulled me up off the ground, he was much taller than me. I quickly wiped away my tears.

"I-I'm sorry, thank you."

"There is no need to apologize. My name is Wes Evans."

The man bowed a little, he was so polite and proper. And obtained a great deal of manners that Soul lacked, he was pretty much Soul's opposite. Wait. Evans?!

"Did you say Evans? A-are you related to Soul?" I asked.

"Yes. I am actually Souls older brother. May I ask for your name?"

"M-my name is Maka Albarn, I am- I was Souls meister. And friend."

"Its a pleasure." He gave me a gentle smile.

I looked up at him with tears forming in my eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry about Soul."

"Ms. Albarn these things happen, there is no need for you to apologize."

"No! Soul is dead because of me." I argued.

Wes began to chuckle.

"Aren't you sad that your brother is dead?"

"Yes, I am. But I knew my brother was a good man but I never knew my own brother would be so loyal to his partner that he would give his own life to protect you. I'm proud of him, he was a good brother, friend, and partner. And I will miss him"

"H-he was..."

"Please. May I assist you home?" Wes gestured to his car.

"S-sure, thank you." I looked over my shoulder once more to see Souls gravestone surrounded by hundreds of beautiful flowers from all of our friends. And my white rose leaning alone against his gravestone.

"I love you.." whispered low enough to where Wes couldn't hear me.

I faced Wes and we made or way to the car. On our way home we talked about Soul.

"So.. Soul never mentioned he had an older brother?"

"N-no he actually didn't talk about his family a lot. I never knew he had siblings."

Wes smiled a little.

"Well a side from that, when me and Soul did talk, he liked to talk about you."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, he always talked about you. I never thought my brother would be the one to be so fascinated by a young woman. Never knew he would fall in love."

My face turned red. "In love?"

Wes turned away from looking at the road to nod and then he smirked. He smirked the same way Soul did.

"Soul always spoke about how funny your personality was, how you're smart, brave, beautiful."

"Beautiful? Thats funny..." I looked down in my lap. "He always called me.. flat chested." I mumbled that last part.

Wes laughed. "I think that Soul just tried to be cool around you becase he liked you so much. He always tried to keep that cool, laid back attitude. I used to be like that but as I got older I just let go of trying to be 'cool' "

Wes smiled. "But Soul never did, he was better at being cool than I was." he shook his head.

"Soul always told me about how because of you, he got his life together he said when he moved to Death City he was lost and didn't think he would make it on his own, he doubted himself but because of you, he made it. He got stronger and better 'She keeps me in line.' is what Soul would tell me."

Hearing these things about Soul made me feel better about losing him.

Later we arrived to mine and Souls home. The rain has stopped by then.

"Ms. Albarn.. I'm glad I was able to meet one of Soul's friends."

"Same here and you can call me Maka... It was also nice o hear all these things about Soul, it was nice to meet some of his family..."

I opened the car door and stepped out of it.

"And Ms. Albarn."

"Yes?"

"Remember, Soul isn't gone.. he's still here with us."

"Thank you." I smiled and a single tear ran down my cheek.

"I'll keep in touch." He said. I nodded before closing the door and walking inside.

"Welcome home Maka!" Blair said, she wore a bright smile on her face, she knew Soul was dead but she tried not to let it phase her.

"Thank you Blair." I smiled slightly at her but soon I frowned..

"Mak-"

I interrupted her. "Blair Soul is dead now.. and you always stuck around so you could try to seduce him.. so since he's gone why are you still here?"

Blair smiled. "Well thats true, at first I did only stick around for Soul." Blair grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around you.

"But you and Soul became my friends..and Maka now that Soul is gone.. if I left then you would be living alone here, and I can't have that! You're my friend."

A couple of tears formed in Blair's eyes. Blair hugged me.

"Thanks Blair.. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Maka.."

We released each other.

"Now! Why don't you take a shower? And then get some sleep."

"That's a good idea..."

After my shower I got dressed and walked into Souls room. It's still the same as it was the day we left to fight Asura. I turned on the lamp in his room.. I walked to Sould closet and grabbed his long sleeved blue shirt he liked to wear out. I sat down on his bed and stared at his shirt in my hand..

"Soul.. I don't know what to do anymore.."

Tears started falling. I began crying into his shirt when I noticed it smelled just like him.. I slipped on Soul's shirt over my shirt and tucked myself into his bed. I clutched onto Soul's pillow and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**SOULS POV? **

"Its quiet... too quiet. Where am I? Why can't I feel anything... Why is it so dark? Why am I so numb? ... I feel as if I should be dead. But I'm not dead.. am I? No.. wait I can't be dead because I hear it... my heart beat."

My eyes shot open as I inhaled quickly. My eyes stayed wide and my breathing increased, my heart began to beat faster.

"Where am I?!"

I felt around me to see where I was.

"Am I in a box?!"

I began beating on the box and yelling.

"W-was I buried alive?! What the hell happened?! MAKA?!"

I hit the box one more time. "Wait.."

I held out my hand and transformed it into a blade point up I pierced through the box. A hand full of dirt fell into the box with me.

"I was buried alive... Who the fuck would do this?!"

I heard a loud rumble. Thunder.

"It must be raining... if so, then this should be easy."

I thrashed the my arm/blade around cutting up the box allowing dirt and water to fall in on me. Eventually the tp of the box fell apart and collapsed on top of me along with a ton of dirt.. or at least that's what it felt like.

Because of the rain it was easy to dig through the mud, I eventually reached above ground. I inhaled a deep breath of air when my upper body was out of the mud i laid there for a minute.

It was pitch black not even the moon was shining, I had no idea where I was. It was cold and it was raining so hard I could barley hear anything. After I collected myself I pulled the rest of my body out of the ground.

"Finally.. I didn't think I was gonna get out of that one..."

I found myself leaning against a smooth rock. I put my hand on it trying to feel what it was.

"Is this?"

A flash of lightning and I saw it. I saw what it was, what was written on it. I jumped backwards and landed on my rear and began to back away from it.

"Did that really say..."

I looked at my hands and began feeling them.

"I feel alive I can't be.."

I felt my chest.. I could feel the beating of my heart.

I ran my fingers through my soaked and wet hair.

"This doesn't make any sense!"

I attempted to stand but fell back down.

"I feel so weak.. what happened to me.."

"Could I be a zombie like Sid?!"

I sat up quickly.

"No.. I wouldn't have a heart beat."

I used a gravestone that was next to me to help myself stand. Once I could stand on my own I began to walk towards town to talk to Lord death.

After around 15 minutes I found myself wandering through town, the storm still raging on.

"I need to find a mirror.."

I came across a store window.

"Maka used windows every now and then.. this should work."

I wrote the numbers and spoke.

"42-42-564 whenever you wanna knock on Deaths Door."

I waited and waited... and waited. But there was no answer.

"Am I in hell or some shit?! This can't be real..It's gotta be a dream."

I looked at my reflection in the window. I was wearing a black suit, but I was covered in mud and I was soaked in water.

"Home... I need to see Maka."

I stumbled all the way home. I began to feel cold and the hair on the back of my neck began to rise.

"This is too weird..."

I made it to our apartment door. I began to reach for the door knob but I was all of a sudden attacked by 2 men.

"HEY! What the hell?!"

One of the men grabbed me by the shirt and pinned me up against the wall and covered my mouth with his hand. Thats when I saw who it was.

"SPIRIT?!" I yelled but it was muffled.

Behind spirit was Stein holding a finger up to his lips signaling me to stay quiet.

I nodded and Spirit released me.

"You have to come with us Soul." Stein said in a serious voice.

"I have to see Maka first." I shoved Spirit aside with my hand but I froze when the door to our apartment was opening.

"Mak-" I pulled away behind the corner of the hallway by Stein.

"Hey! Why did you-" Spirit put his hand over my mouth again.

"Soul Maka is in danger we cannot let her know you are alive."

My eyes widened.

"Alive?!" I whispered.

Spirit let go of me. "Yes we will explain everything to you when we get to Lord Deaths.

"I tried to call Lord Death and he didn't answer."

"Just come with us." Stein insisted.

I nodded slowly. I peeked my head around the corner to see Maka standing outside our apartment looking around confused. She looked different. I could tell her hair has gotten much longer, it was now reaching her hips. And I could swear on my life that she was no longer flat chested. She actually had boobs. Guess I can't call her tiny-tits...

A huge grin appeared on my face. Then Maka turned around and went back inside.

I blinked a few times until I turned around.

"H-hey guys.. what year is it?"

Stein and Spirit gave each other worried looks.

"Its 2017"

* * *

**Okay so its kind of confusing. Soul was dead for 3 years! And he was 17 when he died and Maka was 16 so now she is 19 and Soul is 20. But yeah this story is fun to write so, I would like to continue it. Please review! And give me ideas! And I know this chapter was sucky compared to the 1st but the 3rd will be worth it!**


	3. What Lies Ahead

**Chapter 3 What Lies Ahead**

"2017" Spirit and Stein said in unison.

My eyes grew bigger, my heart began racing, and I started feeling light headed.

"I-its been 3 years?" I questioned.

Stein nodded slowly. I stumbled backwards, starting to lose my balance.

"What happened to me?"

"We will tell you if you come with us Soul." Spirit said.

"N-no!" I started to yell.

"Tell me now." I began walking forward. "T-tell me w-what-" suddenly I couldn't speak and I couldn't move. The ast thing I remember is falling flat on my face before passing out.

What seemed like only moments later I woke up in the Death room.

"Ugh.." I sat up. The room still looked the same as I remember it but it was errily quiet.

"Hello?" My voice echoed through out the empty room, I waited but there was no response.

I stood up. "Thats weird Lord Death is always-" I turned around to find Lord Death standing directly in front of me.

"Hi, hello there Soul! Good to see ya! Goood to see ya!" Lord Death yelled while holding up a peace sign.

Death's sudden appearance frightened me causing me to fall backwards onto the ground.

"Long time no see! How have you been?"

I slowly stood back up. "Well considering the fact I can't remmeber anything that has to do with the past 3 years I'd say I'm fantastic, thanks for asking!" I said in the most sarcastic way possible.

"Hmm." Lord Death began to circle around me examining me. As he moved around me I saw Stein and Spirit satnding on the other side of the room.

"Uh- hey what are you doing?" I followed him with my eyes.

"It seems the resusitation process worked well."

"Re-wait what?! What do you mean by resusitate?!"

"It means exactly what it means!" Lord Death stopepd circling me.

For the what seemed like the hundreth time tonight my heart began to race again with all these things hitting me in one night, I felt like I was about to have a heart attack.

"What are you trying to say?" I said not making eye contact with him but looking at the ground.

"Well Soul. I'm sorry to tell you this and I'm not really sure how to word it in a way to where it wont seem as harsh but there isn't a way so I just have to put it plain and simple... 3 years ago, there was and accident. And you died."

The atmosphere in the room changed so suddenly.

My heart beat slowed down, I took a deep breath and held it in for a few minutes before releasing it, attempting to keep myself calm. It worked, I was calm but in reality I wanted to break down crying.. but that would be so uncool of me.

"H-how did I die?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"After the fight with Asura, you and Maka were seriously injured. You unfortunately refused to seek any medical attention until you knew Maka would recover."

I looked up at the sound of my meisters name.

"Luckily, Maka recovered with only minor injuries. But it was too late for you. By time doctors came to see you, you had already died."

I formed my hands in to fists.

"S-so how am I alive right now?"

Stein and Spirit bagan to walk towards Death.

"Well It's just like I told you earlier. I Re-incarnated you."

"To think I should have been nothing but bones after 3 years.." I said to myself as I looked at my hands.. the thought of myself being dead made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"You probably were nothing but bones! Lucky for you, you're re-incarnated the proper way you return looking as a human!" Lord Death replied in a tone where he sounded proud of himself.

I frowned a little.

"How is Maka, and everyone else?"

"Well none of them handeled your death well. Honestly you were the last person anyone expected to see dead. It was almost unreal. But as the years went on things got better."

"D-does Maka have a new partner?"

"Hm? Oh no. After you passed away Maka would'nt accept anyone else as her partner. She hasnt fought since the day you passed, and she dropped out of DWMA."

My heart sank. Maka gave up doing what she loved because of me. Everyone went through this pain and agony because of me.. I'm such a coward.

"S-so why did you bring me back?"

Death, Stein, and Spirit all exchanged looks.

Death cleared his throat. "We need your help."

"M-my help?"

"Yes."

"Doing what?"

"There is a new threat. Don't ask what they are because we really don't know. All we know is that they are almost like shadows. They're demons, no one can really see them."

"Then how do you expect me to-"

"Soul. When I re-incarnated you, I guess a way to say it is I possesed you with powers."

I looked at myself. "H-how?"

"I'm a shinigami. I can do whatever I want pretty much." Death Shrugged.

"Well why didn't you bring back smeone else? Or more people to help? Why only me?"

"I can only give these poweres to those who I revive and I can't just go around reviving everyone you know! It took a lot of trouble to get approval to bring you back to life. I was able to re-incarnate you because, you are a trust worthy student of the DWMA and you in the eyes of the council deserved a second chance at life, even more if you can defeat these shadows then you will be granted the chance to live your old life. We cannot turn back time but you cant start where you left off."

I started to smile. If I can do this then I can return back to my old life.. to Maka. Then I'll be able to tell her.

"Ok so tell me more about these things."

"As I said before, no one can see them, you are gifted with the power to see them, almost like night vision but not exactly. You have a higher stamina and speed along with strength. The demons are strong and fast, they arent stupid either."

I nodded.

"This will not be easy Soul. These things posses possesed you cannot be freed unless you are killed. And anyone can be possesed, children women, men, babies, animals, plants, though they don't really posses plants as much."

"Wait I have to kill innocent people?!"

"Unfortunately. But its the only way to set their Soul free. But you only have to kill them IF they are possesed. Thats why I gave you the power to see them, so you can get to them before they posses someone, I know fully well you cannot save everyone but you alone will make a huge difference."

"O-ok... Well I can't do this alone. I need Maka."

"Thats the thing Soul. These spirits are after Maka."

"W-what?! Why?!"

"Don't know, maybe for her grigori soul." Lord Death shrugged.

"Thats why you can absoutely not tell anyone including Maka that you are alive. You wont have a meister you will have to fight these things head on."

"B-but I can't fight?! I don't know how. The only thing useful I can do in a battle is be a scyth!" I argued.

Stein cleared his throat. "Thats why we have chosen someone who will train you. Her name is Sam, she was born able to see the demons, she is an extordinary fighter. You won't be alone Soul. That is if you accept. We can't force you to say yes to this but I must warn you. If you refuse, then there is no garuntee you and Maka will be able to fight them and win."

"So what will it be Soul?" Lord Death asked.

I sighed and leaned against the pillar as I tried to process everything I had just been recently told in the past hour.

"I understand you must be going through a lot right now, but the sooner you answer the better.." Spirit added in.

"I-I'll do it." I hesitated a little, I'm honestly not sure if I can do this, but I'm doing it to save innocent people, my friends and Maka.

Spirit and Stein exchanged smiles. I couldn't help but grin a little.

"Well, I'll be the first to say, It's great to have you back Soul."

"It's good to be back..." I plainly said.

"Well then, Soul I'd like to introduce you to Sam." Stein said and gestured to a woman who seemd to be in her mid 20's, she was thin but at the same time she looked strong , she had long brown hair pulled back, she was wearing black sweat pants, tennis shoes and a black tank top. She was also carrying a red duffle bag around her shoulder.

The woman held out her hand. "Hello Soul, I'm Sam. I've heard a lot about you."

I reached out my hand and shook hers.

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Whats this?"

"Go take a shower, eat and put on the clothes in this bag. We start training in an hour."

"Wait what?"

Sam smiled and walked past me and began walking down the corridor.

"Welcome back." She bluntly said.

Spirit and Stein left the room.

"Here Soul." Lord Death handed me a key.

"Whats this for?"

"There is a secret room in this academy that no one knows about except myself Sam and now you. Just use this key on any door you want and when you walk in it will be a room for you including a kitchen and bathroom."

"W-wait why does Sam know about it?"

"She is your trainer. But don't worry I asure you that you can trust her."

"O-ok if you say so..." I turned around and began walking towards the closest door.

"And Soul."

"Yes?"

"Don't forget... do not tell anyone you are alive. The only people that know are those who were in this room today. Please try to stay hidden."

"I will, thanks Lord Death. For everything." I smiled and began walking out of the room.

When I reached the end of the hallway I pulled out the key.

"He said any door..."

I put the key in the lock and turned it, I heard a clicking noise and put the key back in my pocket. I turned the door knob and opened the door. And Death's words were true. When I opened the door there was a room, a room similar to a hotel suit. It was equpped with a average size living room, with a tv and couch, a decently sized kitchen for me to cook and eat in, a nice master bedroom with a king sized bed, and a master bathroom.

"I get all this to myself? Plus money to spend? So cool..."

I looked at the clock on the wall it read 10:42 pm

"Oh shit! I've only got 18 minutes left!"

I ran into the bathroom stripped and took a shower. It felt nice washing all of the dry mud off of me. I got out of the shower and dried my towel dried my hair, when I looked in the mirror I looked kind of different, even though I was dead I guess when Death re-incarnated me, he was able to make it look like I aged as well...weird.

I opened the duffle bag and found black sweat pants black tennis shoes and a black long sleeved shirt to train in. I quickly slipped all the clothing on and ran into the kichen. I glanced at the clock and it read 10:56 pm.

"Fuck.. Do I even have any food?"

I opened the fridge to find that it was full of all kinds of food.

"Whao..."

I grabbed an apple out of the fridge and a soda and ate it all quickly. I ran into the bathroom and opened the cabinent to find it was stocked of hair gel.

"Thank god..." I sighed in reliefe and grabbed a bottle and spiked my hair up like I always had done. On my way out I looked at the digital clock in my room and bright green numbers lit up 11:01 pm.

"Dammit"

I ran into the livivng and froze when I saw Sam sitting on the couch with her legs crossed.

"W-what how did you get in here?"

"You're late, I said an hour." She stood up and looked at me, she held up a key similar to mine, she twirled it in her fingers.

I sighed. "I'm sorry I just- I was getting settled."

Sam held up her hand. "I don't care to hear excuses."

Damn she's strict...

"If you want to be trained by me I only expect you to follow 3 rules. Rule number 1 NEVER be late. Rule number 2 do not give me excuses and rule number 3 always trust me."

I nodded, and she gave me a warm smile. I smiled back. As Sam walked past me heading towards the door she slapped me in the back of the head.

"Ow-"

"Lets go. Today we get to work on your kombat skills.."

I sighed and followed her out of the door to the gym.

* * *

**5 HOURS LATER**

I held up my hands in a blocking stance, ready to block what ever Sam tried to hit me with. Instead of Sam attempting to hit me somewhere on my upper body, she ducked down and stretched out her right leg and swung it underneath my feet causing me to fall.

"Shit.." I cursed under my breath. It had been 5 hours since we started training I was tired. We never took a break we only stopped for a few moments to get a drink of water. I was breathing heavily, due to my eaxaustion but Sam didn't even look tired.

Sam stood up and chuckled. "You can't just assume that I am going to hit you in the same area every time." She held out her hand.

"I was pretty sure you were about to punch me in left side again.." I took hold of her hand and she pulled me up.

"If you were watching then you would have been able to tell by the way my knees were bent that I was about to duck, and by how far apart my legs were you would have been able to tell I was about to trip you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Now c'mon lets try again."

Sam stood in her usual fighting stance.

"Ugh.. really? Come on can't I go home? Its-" I looked at the clockon the wall "4:05 in the morning,..."

Sam relaxed and looked at the same clock. "I didn't realize it was so late.. Yeah."

Sam slapped me on the back of the shoulder and jumped off of the boxing ring we were standing in for the past 5 hours.

"Go on. Get some sleep. But be expecting a wake up call, we begin training at dawn."

"Fine." I grabbed my water bottle and went home.

When I got home I took off my shoes, I was so tired I didn't even change out of my sweaty clothing, I just lied down in bed and whithin seconds I fell asleep.

My eyes shot open when I felt my bed matress tipping over.

"What the he-ah!" I fell on the floor with the king size matress landing on top of me. I crawled out from underneath the matress to find Sam satdning on the other side of the bed smirking.

"Wake up Soul! It's time to start training again."

"Ok so far I'm not enjoying the idea of you having a key to my room." I pouted as I stood up.

"Well I do, so deal with it, we should have already been out the door by now."

I stretched and looked at the digital clock sitting next to my bed. that read 5:56 am

"It hasnt even been 2 hours! I have to get some sleep to focus!"

"As we speak the demons are not sleeping. They are out there causing mayham and killing more and more innocent people. This isn't a game Soul and unless you are going to commit to this 100% then I suggest you stop everything now and just run back to your girlfriend."

"I am willing to commit to training like this I'm just not used to it."

"Well you better get used to it fast, because we don't have time to play around. Now hurry up and grab a snack so we can get going."

We both headed into the kitchen, Sam sat the table and waited while I grabbed a snack.

"What am I doing today?" I asked.

"Well I realized yesterday you couldn't fight as well because you weren't fast enough, you were kind of weak too, so today we are going to work on your stamina and speed."

I took a drink out of my water bottle. "How are we doing that?"

Sam grinned at me.

* * *

**-SCENE JUMP- **

"Y-you've got to be kidding me?!"

I stared at the race track that was in front of me.

"I am not running this all day."

"Oh yes you are. Don't worry I'll be running with you."

I sent Sam a death glare but she just simply smiled back. I could tell she found this amusing. We both walked to the starting line.

"Ok Soul its not a race, we're just running so don't immediately take off when we start, you've got to be smart and conserve your energy but at the same time you have to use that energy to run. You uderstand?"

I nodded slowly though I understood her, I just didn't know how to do that.

"Ok, ready?... Go!" Sam yelled.

We both took off running. About 7 minutes in I started feeling tired, I wanted to take a break while Sam was basically running circles around me. I started to slow down.

"Oh come on, you can't be tired already?! We just started! We still got the whole day to do this!"

"H-how can you still be running without even breaking a sweat?" I asked in between breaths.

"I just never stopped training, even when I wasnt being trained, I trained myself until I got it, I just never gave up. Are you giving up?"

"I-" I wanted to give up so bad. But I couldn't, I was doing this to save innocent people. And for Maka. I couldn't let her down...

"I will not give up!" I said.

"Good, and it helps if you take slower and deeper breaths."

"Oh- now you tell me?"

Sam shrugged and we continued running.

Around 7 pm Sam finally told me I could stop running, once she did I fell onto the ground and rolled on my back, Sam found it very amusing but I had never ran like that before in my life not to mention we had only topped a couple of times for a drink.

"C-can I- Can I go home now?"

"Nope, sorry sharky the day might be over but the night has just begun." Sam held out her hand as I graoned.

"C'mon we're going to do my favorite thing. Its fun."

I gave Sam an unsre look before taking her hand.

"Follow me." Sam began to run off into town.

"Ugh.. not more running. Where are we going?" I caught up and was running right beside her.

"You'll see."

We ran into the busiest parts of Death city, at least it was like that during the day but at night, it was a ghost town. We ran up a large stair case leading up to a higher part of town and stopped when we got to a medium sized building right next to the subway train. By this time it was pitch black outside and the only thing lighting up our surroundings was the moon and a few street lights.

"I never knew the tracks lifted up like that.. its kinda like a roller coaster?"

"Uhh I guess but anyways, you see this building?"

At the moment Sam started talking a train began speeding by on the tracks that were next to the building so we had to yell to eahcother.

"Yeah!"

"We're gonna climb to the top and when we get to the top I'll tell you what to do! Ok?"

"What?!"

"Ok! Ready?!"

"Wait!"

"GO!"

And with that Sam jumped onto the side of the building held onto a windowsill and began cimbing the building with ease. I attempted to do the same thing but I slipped many times but never fell. I took about 3 minutes more than Sam.

By the time we got to the top of the buiding the train had passed but it was so windy we had to be at least 60 feet up. I looked at Sam and she was smiling at me.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing but I don't know if you noticed but on our way here you did not slow down or even complain about being tired, and I'm not talking about us climbing the building but when we were running. That whole time you stayed next to me, we had to have ran for at leats 26 minutes, you didnt give up."

My eyes widened. "I-I did?!"

Sam nodded.

"Ok so heres what's gonna happen. Right now we're practicing speed agility and your sight. On one of these building theres a black flag that Stein set up for us. One of us have to find it. Who ever finds it first wins. Got that?"

"We have to jump buildings?!" I asked.

"Not eaxactly. W'ere gonna use the train."

Sam pointed to the train tracks that had to be 50 feet off the ground and 10 feet below us.

"What if I fall off?!"

"You wont!"

We heard the train whistle.

"If you believe you ca do it then you can, your instinct will kick in but if you doubt yourself then you will fall."

"What makes you think thats gonna work?!" Sam ignored me.

The train reached us and was speeding by, by the second.

"Well now we know you can keep a good stamina but now lets see if you can keep up."

And with that said Sam did not hesitate to jump on the train.

"Uhh..." I looked down at the train.

"Oh god.. Ok I can do this."

I closed my eyes and jumped onto the train almost slipping off but I held onto the side. I pulled myself up and looked ahead, Sam was already looking around for the flag. This was so cool. We were speeding through Death city in just seconds. I could see everything, as if I had night vision.

"Now where's that flag?" I said to myself as I tried to examin every building that flew past me.

I saw Sam running forward further away from me, jumping over the train carts at that moment I knew she had found the flag. Without hesitation I began running towards Sam, not afraid to fall. Before I knew it I was right behind Sam and thats when I saw it. The flag at the top of n apartment complex, a building amost as tall as the one we jumped off. We only had a few minutes until we reached that building.

"The flag!" I yelled, forgetting we were against each other.

Sam looked back at me. "H-how did you catch up so fast?!"

Sam stopped and turned around causing me to stop dead in my tracks. Sam got in her fighting stance thats when I rememebred what she said, Sam said I needed to watch and observe block then attack.

I copied her and quickly got in a defense stance as I watched Sam. I noticed that Sam was repeating the same move she used on me yesterday before we went home, the move she used to trip me.

Sam bent down and swung her foot under me, I dodged her attack by jumping over her foot. I landed and Sam stood back up with a gasp.

"I did it!" I laugehd a little.

Sam grunted then quickly stretched out her fist attempting to punch me in the face. I dodged that attack by moving to the side, I grabbed her wrist and threw her furthur back onto the other train cart.

I laughed and kept running forward until I felt something grab my ankle, Sam.

Sam pulled me and I fell, a few seconds later I saw Sam jump over me and continue running forward. I didn't watse any time, I quickly got back to my feet and began chasing after her but I froze when I saw that the train was going under a bridge, Sam saw it too but she did not stop she simply fell on her back and waited for the passing of the bridge. I looked to my right and saw the building with the flag was just up ahead and that if I ran then I could make it before Sam did. So I ran.

I kept running forward, at this point the cart Sam was laying on was currently going under the bridge. I used all my speed to catch up to her, when I got to the bridge instead of falling flat on my back I jumped onto the bridge and ran across it, lightly pushing people out of the way, when I got to the railing on the other side of the bridge I used it to lift myself in the air. Because of this I was able to jump at least 9 feet from the bridge, in the process jumping over Sam thus putting me in the lead.

I chuckled as I looked back seeing Sam's shocked expression. I stopped and looked at the buildings. There it was. The flag, all the way on the top of the next building. I stopped and readied myself to jump on to the building at the right moment. Sam was catching up fast but she was too slow. It was time to jump and I did, I landed perfectly on a windowsill.

I shocked myself. I never thought I would make it to this point. I guess Sam was right, if I believed in myself then my instinct of survival would kick in.

I smiled. I began climbing the wall, which was complicated due to the amount of wind. But I was fast, I knew exactly what to do and where to go. I was almost to the top. There was a pipe sticking out of the building. I clutched onto it as tight as I could and pulled myself up at the same time I did a front flip landing gracefully on the pipe. I was knelt down using my hands to keep myself balanced.

The flag was right in front of me on the building. But I was suprised to see Sam jump up on the other side of the building. It seems as if she actually was able to make it. At this point anyone could win.

We both stared at each other dead in the eye. We both knew. We both got ready. Then we both ran.

Sam purposley fell onto her side to make her self slide forward, which was actually faster than running.

Thinking she was going to win, I stretched out my hand. We were both inches away from grabbing the flag, then suddenly, I felt it the flag was in my hand at the same time it was in Sam's. I pushed myself up, jumping over Sam, holding onto the flag as tight as possible.

At this point I couldn't tell who had the flag. I tried to land on my feet but I stumbled and rolled several times to the opposite side of the building from which I started on.

I coughed a little before sitting up. I saw Sam standing tall looking at me with a proud expression, I looked at her hands. They were empty. I turned my head slowly to look at mine and I saw it. The flag. I had won. I had defeated Sam.

My eyes grew big. "I-I won!?"

"That was amazing Soul!"

I stood up and held the flag in the air. "HAHA I WON! I GOT THE FLAG!" I then switched the flag to only one hand and held it up as high as I could. " I WILL KEEP THIS FLAG AS A REMINDER OF MY SUCCE-"

The wind suddenly picked up and the flag blew out of my hand into the dakrness of the night.

"O-oh... oop." My hands fell to my side.

Sam ran up to me laughing with a smile on ehr face. "You did it! You were focused fast, strong, smart, your kombat skills improved a lot! I've never seen such a fast development in skills in my life! And this is only the second day! I can only imagine what you'll be like when we're done training!"

"W-wait what? I thought that was it? I beat you."

"Yeah you beat me but this is only the begenning! Soul if you keep this up you will be able to do this, you may not even need me when you're done training."

I held up my hands. "N-now I wouldn't say that." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Well come on training is over for today. In honor of your victory and improvment I'll buy us some dinner."

"Thank god.. I'm starving."

"Come on."

After me and Sam ate we began walking back to DWMA.

I let out a faint yawn as we walked back to my home.

"Tired already?"

"Hmm I don't know, I would think so since I only got 2 hours of sleep because of someone."

"Hey you'll thank me later when you help save the world!"

We both laughed.

"Soul?" I heard a familiar female voice. But it wasnt Sams voice. Who was it?

I turned around to face the person calling my name.

"SOUL!"

"P-PATTY?!"

Patty, Liz's sister came running up to me and strangled me with a huge hug. Moments later she released me.

"I knew you couldn't be dead! I told them I had a feeling you were alive, you look different, how old are you now, where have you been, whose this tough looking lady? Did she kdinap you?! OH everyone will be so happy to see you! Come on lets go!"

Patty was tugging and pulling my arm but I wasnt moving. I looked nervously at Sam who

stood there with a shocked expression.

"Ma'm do you know Soul?" Sam questioned Patty.

Patty nodded joyfully. With out waiting another moemtn Sam knocked Patty in the back of the head causing her to to pass out. Other padestrians who were walking the streets stopped and stared at us.

"What did you do?!"

"I forgot we need to hid your face! Uhhhhhh" Same was looking around and saw a random man wearing a cap.

"Here wear this!" Sam took the mans hat and placed it firmly on my head.

"Hey give that back!" The man hoolered.

"Lets go!"

I picked up Patty and me and Sam ran back to DWMA. No one elese knew it was me.

When we got back to DWMA we went straight to Deaths room.

"Death. We have a situation.." Sam said.

"Whats up? Wha- oh dear." Death looked at Patty.

"Did Patty see you Soul? "

I nodded.

"Well this sint good..."

I laid Patty on the ground.

"Uh-Patty saw me but I mean it's Patty we're talking about here. She's kind of crazy in case you havent noticed Death. "

"Well I suppose you're correct on that one. I guess we can bring Patty home in bed and she will believe it was all a dream."

Stein who was standing in the room with us, picked up Patty and carried her home.

"Now Sam fill me in on Soul's progress."

"W-Well sir. Soul has improved immensely the past 2 days, His stamina and speed are their best his kombat skills need working on but that can be fixed easily with time and more training. His eye sight seems to be functioning properly."

"Thats gooood! Good for you Soul!"

"T-thanks.." I took off the hat that we had stolen and threw it on the ground.

"But what are we gonna do about my identity? What if I need to go to town or something? I can't have peopke seeing me."

"Yes yes thats true.."

"Oh I have just the thing!" Death said happily.

"Here ya go! Just wear this!" Death held out his hands and in his hands laid a black cloak. But not the long uncool cloaks but one of the short cool badass looking black cloaks.

"Cool. Thanks."

"Well I'll see you later. Check in with me in a few days and tell me how things are going!"

"Yes sir!" Sam said as we walked out the room.

I pulled out my key and plaed it in the door and opened it to my room.

"Finally home..."

Sam walked in with me.

"What do you need?" I questioned.

"Put it on."

"T-the cloak?"

"Yeah I wanna see."

"O-ok."

I put the black cloak on and pulled the hood over my head. "How does it look?"

"It looks cool-"

I smiled.

"But creepy too."

"C-creepy? I don't want to scare people!"

Sam laughed. "Sorry you just look like you're ready to murder someone!"

I pulled to hood off. "Whatever." I laugehd a little. "Ok I'm getting some sleep while I can, I'll see you... at dawn!"

Sam nodded and left the room. I let out a deep breath. I changed clothes, fixed my bed and quickly went to sleep, dreaming about the day when I would finally be able to return home to my friends and Maka.

* * *

**Okay end of chapter 3 this chapter was ok I guess but I wasnt able to add in what I wanted, I didnt have enough space in this chapter but chapter 4 will have it for sure! **

**And for those of you who want to know what Soul looked like with his cloak on, I kinda imagine him like this... (Have to type in the link) **

**but no swords and no tight looking jeans, imagine men jeans lol and when he's wearing the cloak in the story the only part of his face you can see is his mouth, so when he smiles you see his pointy shark teeth lol idk I thought that would be cool?! **

**And I imagined Sam looking like this! . Beautiful but strong and fierce! **

**But yeah chapter 4 will have deaths :( stay tuned!**


	4. Pretty Much Dead Already

**Ok chapter 4! This Chapter will be eventful for sure! **

* * *

**Chapter 4 Pretty Much Dead Already**

It had been 2 months since me and Sam began training and believe it or not I have improved a lot. I'm almost as good as Sam. Patty saw me that one night, but we havent heard anything abou that, I guess she forgot or no one believed her. But no one has seen me since.

Me and Sam have trained every day and every night for the past 2 months but yesterday Sam told me I was ready, that I didn't have to train anymore. But we havent heard aything from Death so today was my day. A day to relax and sleep.

I had just gotten out of the shower. I went into the kitchen and pulled some popcorn out of the pantry and put it in the microwave. While I waited for the popcorn to finish I lounged on the couch and flipped through the channels looking for a movie to watch. My day was going great until there was a knock at my door.

"Ughhhh..." I complained as I stood up and walked to the door.

"I just can't get a break can I-" I opened the door and Sam was standing there with a smile.

"Soul. Hurry, go get dressed. Death called."

My eyes widened.

* * *

**-SCENE JUMP- (because I'm lazy)**

We were in Deaths room. Sam had her hair tied back as usual and she was wearing all black leather with black combat boots.. if she planned on fighting I don't know how she planned on fighting in that.. but hey.. what ever makes her comfortable. I was wearing casual clothing, black of course so I won't be noticed as easily and I had my cloak on but my hood wasn't pulled over my head.

The room was silent, Death was whispering with Stein and Spirit on the other side of the room while me and Sam stood silently wating.

I opened my mouth about to talk to Sam but I was cut off by a loud roar of thunder, followed by the sound of heavy rain. I swallowed.

"Ok!" Death spoke.

"We have decided to allow you both to go on your first mission together. Of course Sam, you have experience so I'm expecting you to help Soul if he requiers it, but at the same time Soul I expect you not to need help since you finished your training."

Me and Sam nodded.

"Now there has been a spotting of a group of the demons down town, your goal is to kill them before the posses anyone."

"You can count on us Death. We wont let you down." Sam said before tunring around and heading out the door.

I slipped my hood over my head.

"I know I can.." Death simply said before I left to room.

When I walked outside with Sam I froze. It was dark out, the moon was not showing tonight. Thunder rumbled through the sky, lightning flashed as heavy rain fell down on us. The wind raged on.

"Come on Soul we can't wait forever."

Sam took off running, I followed her. The whole time we ran, we were both silent. We eventually ended up on top of the train. I had never been on the train while it was raining so it was a little tougher to stay on it. I allowed the hood to my cloak to fall off.

"Ok Soul, this isn't training! Its the real Deal! Keep your eyes peeled."

"Ok.."

I was looking down at the streets when I saw something weird going on between about 4 dogs. It looked like they were fighting.

"Sam!"

Sam looked at where I was pointing.

"Thats it! It looks like those dags are possesed.. Get ready to jump."

I pulled my hood back on.

"Now!"

We both ran and jumped off of the train and landed firm on our feet but we didnt stop there, we kept running. There were 3 large dogs, their mouths covered with blood, their eyes were crimson red like mine. And on the floor was the 3rd dog, dead.

The 3 possesed dogs spotted us and bared their blood stained fangs at us before they began charging at us.

One of the dogs lunged at me, I quickly ducked and slid under it, before I passed the dog up, I grabbed it by its back legs and threw it at one of the other dogs. Mean while, Sam stepped on one of the dogs heads and pushed herself into the air, she landed on the other side of the street away from the dogs, next to me.

"You ready to do this Soul?"

"We have to kill those dogs?" I asked.

"We have to. They've been possesed. They've already taken one life." Sam looked at the dead dog just feet away from us torn apart laying in a puddle of its own blood.

"Ok, I can do this."

All 3 dogs got back on their feet and contined growling.

"Ok Soul, remember-" A flash of lightning and thunder struck through the sky.

We were taken by surprise. The dogs had already began attacking, one dog tackled me and kept trying to to bite my face off but I held it back by the neck using my arm. I looked over at Sam who was struggleing with her own dog.

Usually we would be able to easily kill off the dogs but since they werent normal dogs, they faster, smarter and stronger. I had one dog on top of me and Sam had the other dog but where was the third?

I looked over to my right to see the third dog pacing back and forth grwoling baring its fangs at me. Whithin seconds the dog charged at me. With my free hand I grabbed the dog by the scruff and held it down with all my strength. I tried to keep away from both dogs as the were both trying to rap my face apart.

"S-Sam! A little help?!"

"Just a second!"

I glanced at the dogs snapping at my face.

"I may not have a second!"

No later then a second the dog on top of me flew off. I looked over at Sam. She had gotten a hold of her dog and threw it at the dog on top of me.

"Thanks!"

I stood up, still holding the third dog by the scruff. I lifted the dog and threw it against the ground as hard as I could. The dog let out a yelp but it was still alive. It stood up limping a little it went and stood next to the other possesed dogs.

I looked at Sam as she pulled out a pocket knife. Rain began pouring down even more making it harder to hear.

"Okay. Soul, since I'm the only one with a weapon, I'll take care of the dogs if you distract them! Ok?"

My eyes widened. I smirked showing my shark like teeth as I tugged down on my hood to where only my grin was showing. I let my right hand drop next to my body.

"Theres on thing you've forgotten about me Sam."

Sam looked at me wide eyed, she looked a little scared. I held my left arm straight out.

"I am a weapon." I transformed my hand into a scyth.

All 3 dogs charged at me. The first one was fast, but I was faster. I simply moved over to the left, easily dodging the charging dog, as it ran by I Stabbed it in the back, causing my blade to go through its body. The dog let out a shreik but it doon died.

As I was pulling my blade out of the first dog another lunged at me, I lifted up my leg and kicked it as hard as I could, the dog went flying back hitting the third dog they went flying backwards into another building.

"S-Soul..."

I removed my blade out of the first dog, blood trickled down it and dropped on the pavement. Me and Sam diverted our attention to the other 2 dogs. None of them were standing. I transformed the blade back into my hand.

"Lets go see."

Sam nodded. We both cautiously approached the 2 dogs. Neither of them were moving. They were both dead.

"Soul.. you did it. You killed the demons."

"Y-yeah I did but I also killed 3 dogs..."

The rain had completely stopped at this point but thunder still raomed the sky.

Sam placed her hand on my shoulder. "Soul. Once you are possesed you're gone. You're pretty much already dead. Its as if your soul had been pushed out of your own body."

"So the dogs were already dead?"

Sam nodded.

"Ok.. I'm still not proud of what I did.. but atleast the demons are dead."

"Ok.. now lets get back to Death and tell him we-"

Sam stopped speaking when we both heard a loud scream.

"That sounded like it came from this way! Come on!" I yelled.

I took off running, leaving Sam behind.

"Soul wait!" Sam yelled but I ignored her.

I ran and ran, I took a shap turn around a street corner and froze. What I was before me was horrific. There was a grown woman on the ground dead in a pool of her own blood, she looked like she had been stabbed repeatedly... and on the ground a few feet from the woman was alittle girl, she looked no older than 6, she was twitching and going crazy. I backed up a little when I saw a group of distorted looking figures. They stood taller than 6 feet, they were dark like shadows, their eyes were crmson red, they made a uncomfortable noise, it was like a clicking sound kind of like a bat but louder. They saw me. But only one approached me.

The Demon pushed me agaisnt the wall and looked at me. MY heart was beating so fast I felt like I was about to pass out. It looked at me directly in the eyes for a couple of minutes until it opened its mouth. I closed my eyes tightly expecting it to rip my throat out or worse, posses me but no. It shreiked loud. It sounded like a thousand screams of agony and pain, almost like I was in hell. Then I felt like the thing that was in front of me seconds ago was gone. I hesitantly opened my eyes, the creature was gone, all the creatures were gone. I looked over to the side were the bodies were but all that was there was the dead body of the woman.

I was about to go check fro a pulse when I felt something grab my arm and pull me into the alley that was next to me.

"Soul!"

"Sam? How did you?"

"No, shut up. Do you wanna tell me what that just was?!"

"What are you talkimg about?!"

"I'm talking about that. You were surrounded by at least 10 of those things but not a single one of them attacked you. Why?!"

"I-I dont know?!"

Sam's eyes widened, she grabbed my face and pulled me close to hers.

"It's your eyes!"

"M-my eyes?!"

"Yes! Their as red as theirs! They think your already possesed!"

I pushed her hands away from me.

"Well if thats the case then how come the dogs attacked me?"

"Well I'm not sure?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ok believe what you want but theres a dead woman out there and we need to check her body and not to mention theres a missing body, we have to ind that as well."

I began walking, Sam followed me. Just as I was turning around the corner from the alley I bumped into something small. I looked down and I gasped. It was the little girl from earlier. She held a blood stained dagger in her hand, and her eyes were red...

Before I had a chance to react the little girl spoke with a demonic voice. "I found you." Then she laughed in a normal little girl voice.

"Soul! Look out!" Sam screamed. But it was too late. The little girl had stabbed me in my right thigh.

I let out a loud scream as I fell onto the ground. Sam ran to the little girl and held her by the wrists. The little girl was pretty weak but she put up a fight, but Sam did not let go.

"S-Soul! Hurry and get that dagger out of your thigh!" The litte girl punched Sam in the face.

"Ugh!" It sounded like it hurt but Sam still held on.

I reahced for the dagger in my thigh, but the slightest touch sent a sharp pain through out my leg.

"Ahhh-FUCK!" I yelled.

"I'll have to kill the little girl!" Sam stood up and slammed the little grils head against the wall. The little girl fell flat on the ground, she wasnt dead but she also wasnt moving.

Sam was breathing hard. She looked at me like she was pissed and casually walked up to me grabbed the dagger and pulled it out with one tug.

I yelled a little but got over it. I put my hand over the wound trying to stop the rapid bleeding. Sam ripped off a peice of her shirt and wraped it over my thigh.

"You should be good..."

Sam looked a the little girl.

"I have to kill her now.."

Sam out her foot on the little girls head and began pushing down. As soon as she started putting oressure on the girls head, the little girl began screaming at the top of her lungs. Me and sam covered our ears. But over s covering our ears and the loud screaming we heard a cracking sound and the screaming stopped. Sam cracked her skull.

We uncovered our ears.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled.

Sam looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"We need to go!"

She ran to me and helped me stand. As I stood I grabbed the dagger I had been stabbed with earlier.

"HURRY!" She yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I argued.

"They're coming!"

I knew exactly what she was taking about I didn't have to ask. Me and Sam looked behind us and to our expectations, there they were. The demons. Coming at us at full speed.

"Sam!" We stopped running. Sam looked at me.

"Look out!" Sam pushed me away from her, I fell on the ground as she was tackled by the minerature horde of Demons.

I looked up, Sam was screaming. Yelling, begging for them to stop. She was struggling and tryign to swat them away and kick but her attempts were futile.

"SAM!"

She didn't reply she just kept screaming as the black coud circled her. Even though Sam screamed for help, I knew at this point it was too late. I closed my eyes and looked away until the screaming stopped.

I opened my eyes but I didn't want to look. I stood up slowly and turned around. Sam was lying on the ground lifelss, she had cuts and bruises all over her body, her clothes were torn. I slowly limped towards her. I fell to my knees and plaed her head in my lap.

"Sam.. I-I'm sorry." A few tears fell down my cheek.

Sams eyes were closed but she was breathing. I placed the dagger against Sams head and waited.

Around 2 minutes later, Sams eyes twitched a little and then... they opened, but her eyes were no longer a dark brown but now they were crimson red.. like mine..

Without hesitation I peirced the dagger in Sams head, killing her quickly and painlessly.

"I'm sorry..."

I removed the dagger and threw it to the side. I lifted up Sam's now lifeless body and slowly carried her all the way back to DWMA.

I walked into the Death room. Lord Death turned around.

"Oh no! Not good! Not good!"

Stein and Death rushed over to me. I fell to my kness and layed Sam down on the ground.

"The mission has been a failure..." I faught back my tears. " Four dogs were killed.. 3 of them possesed. One woman killed by who I assumed to be her 6 year old daughter who was possesed, the girl is dead."

I then looked up tears streaming down my face.

"Sam has carried out her duty... fighting for man kind until the very end..."

I stood up turned around and then limped to the nearest door. I pulled out my key and walked inside and locked the door. As I walked in, I heard the movie on the TV playing the beeping of the microwave, I ignored both and let the noise continue. I took off my cloak and shirt and threw them on the ground in the living room. I went into the bathroom where I opened the cabinent and stitched up my wound then wrapped it.

I took a shower then got dressed. I walked into my bedroom and sat down on the end of my bed. And thought to myself.

"I'm weak.. I let Sam die... There are only 2 girls I cared about in this world. My friend Sam.. And the girl I love, Maka."

I looked up and walked to the window in my room and looked out it.

"I don;t care what Death says. I'm going to see Maka whether he likes it or not... I just can't let her see me or know that its me.. until I know she's safe.. I will protect her."

Tears began streaming down my face again. I clutched my hand into a fist.

"I won't let Maka get hurt! I swear that on my own life."

* * *

**Ok sooo was this sad? Nooo Soul did not love Sam, she was just his friend and he cared for her. Next chapter you guys will go crazy! I can't wait to write it! If you have any ideas let me know. Necxt chapter will be posted around Saturday 5/10/14**


	5. Days Gone Bye

**Ok so chapter 5 ya'll are gonna hate me lol but just read! **

**The title of this one is "Days Gone Bye" and yes I know its speleld "by" but I put "Bye" **

**Chapter 5 Days Gone Bye**

* * *

**-SOULS POV-**

It has been almost a month since Sam died. Since then I've been following Maka, you could call it stalking if you want, but I was trying to make sure she was safe. There have been close calls, to this point she has no idea I am alive. So far so good.

* * *

**-MAKAS POV-**

I sighed as I got out of bed ready to face another miserable day alone. The sun was covered with grey clouds, it had been raining a lot lately... I thought to myself.

I should just stay bed and sleep more, its a Saturday after all. I allowed my eyes to close. I was at peace for what seemed like only seconds when my phone began to ring.

"Ugh..."

I got out of be and walked to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Maka!" It was Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki, you need something?"

"Well not really, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me around noon?

"Uhh-" It was 15 minutes til noon.

"Its ok if you don't want to go Maka but, I think going out more would help. You don't go out at much since.." Tsubaki's voice trailed off.

I felt tears forming my eyes. "N-no its ok I don't mind going. Where to?"

"Oh thats great! And just around town, maybe buy a few new outfits and then tonight me Black Star, Liz and Patty were gonna go out to eat if you wanna come?"

Patty.. a while back she tried to convince me and everyone else that Soul was alive.

* * *

**-FLASH BACK-**

I walked in to Kid's home. Kid, Patty and Liz were sitting on the couch all with worried and flustered expressions. My heart started to beat faster.

"H-hey whats going on?" I asked.

Kid stood up and lead me to sit on the couch next to him.

"Patty wants to tell you something. Go ahead Patty."

"MAKA!" I jumped a little.

"I WAS WALKING ON THE SIDEWALK AND YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHO I SAW!"

I smiled a little believing she saw an old friend or a famous person of some sort. "Wh-"

"SOUL!"

My eyes widened.

"I SAW SOUL WITH SOME LADY WHO I THINK KIDNAPPED HIM! I RAN UP TO SOUL AND I HUGGED HIM!"

"W-with another girl? Patty I'm sorry but that's not possible, Soul, h-he died in the hospital. You know that."

Tears started to form in my eyes.

"NO BUT ITS TRUE! I SAW HIM AND HE EVEN SAID MY NAME"

Patty stood flailing her arms. I stood up too and began heading towards the door.

"I-I need to go home. "

Kid and Liz stood as well.

"NO MAKA WAIT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU I SAW SOUL!"

I just kept walking towards the door, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"WHY WONT YOU LISTEN?!"

"E-enough Patty please. I-I don't want to talk anymore.."

I kept walking.

"MAKA-"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" I yelled back.

Patty got quiet and everyone had wore expressions. I covered my mouth and ran out the door sobbing.

"I'm sorry" I said as I ran off.

* * *

**-END OF FLASH BACK-**

Me and Patty have not spoken with each other since then and as far as I know she gave up on trying to convince us she saw Soul.

"Y-yeah that sounds good."

"Ok! So I'll pick you up at noon?"

"Thats fine."

"Alright! Bye!" Tsubaki said in a cheerful voice.

"Bye." I tried to sound cheerful.

I hung up the phone and sighed. I shuffled over to my closet and opened it.

"Hmm..."

I chose a white strapped sundress that had a brown bet going across the waste, the dress went down to my knees in the front and went down to my calves in the back. And chose some brown short heels that would match the brown belt on the dress.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at my hair. It had grown since Soul has been gone, its down to my hips now. I had fallen asleep with my hair wet so it was wavy today. I just shrugged and pulled my hair to the front and walked into the living room and waited.

Soon enough I heard a knock at my door. It was Tsubaki.

"Maka you look pretty!" She smiled.

"Why did you decide to dress up?"

I shrugged a little. "I havent dressed up in a while, so I thought since we were going out I could wear this dress Ive never worn."

Tsubaki nodded. "It looks great on you. Lets go!"

I smiled a little as we walked out my apartment.

* * *

**-SCENE JUMP-**

"Maka! What about this one?" Tsubaki was pointing at a dress store.

"Hm.." I walked up to the store window, dodging pedestrians. I looked at the dress in the window.

"What do you think? Wanna go in there and check it out."

"Sure we c-" I stopped speaking when I glanced at a reflection in the store window of a man wearing a black cloak standing on the other side of the street just staring at me.

I gasped and spun around quickly. When I looked at the other street, there was no one. I looked back at the window then he street again.

"Maka?"

"Huh?!"

"You okay?"

"I-uh, Lets go in a different store!" I suggested.

"S-sure."

That's weird I thought I saw someone, that man wearing that black cloak.. I've seen him before. Its like he's stalking me or something... or it could be my mind playing tricks on me.

* * *

**-SOULS POV- **

"Shit!" I said to myself as I quickly ran into the nearest store the people in side staring at me.

"Sh-she almost saw me..." I couldn't help but stare though she looked beautiful. I hardly got to see Maka dress up.

I looked at her through the store's window I was in. When I saw Maka walk away I got out of the store and followed her again, this time being more careful.

I followed Maka all night, she met up with Patty, Liz, Kid and Black Star... they've all changed so much. I miss them. I waited outside all night waiting on Maka to come back out. She was probably in there for 2 hours. She finally came out around 10 pm she was actually laughing. And it wasnt a fake laugh you do when someone tells a bad joke, this was a pure genuine laugh along with her beautiful smile.

Seeing Maka and all of our friends laughing made me smile. It made me remember all the good times we used to have together. It made me long for those moments.

"Bye!" I heard Maka say in a happy tone.

Everyone waved at her as they walked in the opposite direction as her.

Maka turned back around and began walking down the street alone. Which was stupid of her. But luckily, I was there. As I followed her, humpig from building to building I began to wonder how many other times she walked on her own at night like this.

In Death city when night hit, the streets were cleared and hardly anyone roamed the streets.

"HEY!" I heard a man call out.

"Don't stop Maka.." I whispered to myself.

I looked over from where the 'hey' came from and saw 3 men walking towards Maka.

Maka ended up stopping and looking behind her.

"Why are you walking all alone?!"

The man sounded like... like a demon.

"Fuck." I cursed myself. "All three of them..."

Maka did not hesitate to start running, she knew something was funny.

As soon as she started running, the men did as well, they followed her. But what the didnt know is that I was right above them jumping buildings following them.

Maka ran into a dark alley and hid behind a trash can. The 3 men stopped at the alley way, they all walked in as one said.

"Now dont hide."

At this point I could tell they had red eyes. I have to kill these three men...

Maka covered her mouth to quiet her heavy breathing but the mean knew she was there. One of the men kicked the trash can to the side. Maka Jumped up and tried the run but the man grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall. Maka struggled but the demon possessing the man made him stronger than her.

"You're just the girl we've been looking for." The man smiled demonically at her.

"I should go down there now..." I said to my self. I pulled down on my hood even more to make sure it covered my face. I pulled out Sam's pocket knife she always carried around and pulled the blade out.

I leaped off the building an landed behind the 2 men that stood at the end od the alley. The 2 men turned around and looked at me.

Without hesitation, I pinned one man up against the wall and stabbed him in the head. I felt the 2nd man grab my shoulders attempting to pull me away. But I was too fast. I quickly pulled the blade out of the side of the first mans head and turned around and stabbed the second man at the top of the head. I hated killing them like this.. but in the head is the quickest and most human way to kill them in a situation like this.

The first 2 bodies fell lifeless to the ground. I faced the 3rd man who was frozen maka still pinned up against the wall, eyes wide in fear.

The man opened his mouth to speak but I did not give him a chance to, I threw the knife at the man, hitting him the head. Blood splattered from the man onto Maka, getting all over the side her face, hair and her white dress.

I began walking towards the mans dead body to retrieve the knife. Maka began trembling as she slid down the wall. She attempted to wipe the blood off of her face with her hand but she only smeared it.

I knelt down and pulled the knife out of the man, I used my cloak to whipe it clean, trying to ignore Maka. I didn't want to show any signs of me knowing her.

"Y-you're that guy!" Maka yelled.

I looked up at her.

"The guy whose been following me around all day! W-who are you?! And what was up with those guys?!"

I looked at Maka as she looked at me. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell her so bad that it was me that I was alive and that she didn;t have to worry, that I loved her. But I couldn't.

"Well?! Are you gonna say some-" Maka stopped short of her sentence and gasped.

"What the hell is that?!" She pointed.

At the end of the alley was a group of the shadow demons.

I stood up quickly. The demons screeched a little and flew away deeper into the city. I began running after them but not before telling Maka to go home and not to follow me.

I was almost caught up with the shadows, I was getting ready to throw my knife when I heard someone yell.

"WAIT!"

I looked over my shoulder to see who it was. "MAK-"

By not looking I ran into a street light.

"Ugh..." I backed away from it and rubbed my head a little. I looked to my side and saw Maka running to me, she had taken her shoes off.

"Great.." I said to myself.

"I said to go home and not to follow me! Its dangerous!"

I started to back up unknowingly into the road.

Maka caught up to where I had stopped on the side walk.

"Who are you?!"

"GO HOME!"

"NO! HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" I argued.

"YOU STARTED TO YELL MY NAME TIL YOU HIT THIS POLE."

I was silent. I fucked up.

"I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU-" Maka Gasped "LOOK OUT!" Maka pointed to my left.

I saw 2 bright eyes coming my way. 2 lights. Head lights. Of a car. I heard a car horn. Wait... A CAR?!

I braced myself for impact.

I felt the car hit me. But luckily, I rolled over the car rather than being stuck underneath the tires, I felt glass piercing through my skit but thats about it. I didn't feel anything break, but my head.. my head hurt bad.

When I rolled off the car I landed on the pavement of the road my head slamming against it. All I saw the the car driving away, not even stopping. And all I could hear was Maka yelling. Then everything went black.

* * *

**-MAKAS POV-**

I covered my mouth, I was in shock. I just saw a stranger get run over by a car. The person driving the vehicle didn't even stop. I just witnessed 4 murders in one night!

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Uhh-" I looked both ways before crossing the street, I rushed over to the man lying lifeless in the road. I didn't want to mve him in case he had broken bones. He was lying on his stomach, but his head was turned to the right, his hands were lifeless.

I didn't know if I should take his hood off.. but I need to know who this man is, the man who basically saved my life then, died.

I reached out my hand, but pulled it back quickly when I heard the man groan and then mumbled something.

"Ma-k-a."

"H-he's alive! He said my name.. he knows me."

I reached out my hand again but this time I rolled his body over.

My heart skipped a beat. My eyes grew wide, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Soul?" I said to myself.

I reached out and touched the side of his face. it was warm.

"H-how?"

I placed his body in my lap and put my ear to his chest and listened then I heard it. His heart beat. Tears formed in my eyes, and I began to cry, I didn't try to fight back the tears or the sobs, I just let all the years of pain loneliness out.

I didn't care if this was fake.. or real. But all I knew is that Soul was here. Alive, speaking, breathing...

* * *

**End of chapter 5! Its short but I just wanted this part out :3 next chapter will be tons of fun to write!**


	6. Better Angels

**Okay! I'm excited about this chapter! :3 WARNING chapter contains sexual scenes please only 18+ or read at your own risk.. you habeen warned!**

**I would love to thank Xenohawk for the great reviews! I'm glad you like the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Better Angels**

**-MAKAS POV- **

I sat up off Soul still holding his passed out body in my lap. Constant tears running down my face. Confusion, happieness, sadness and anger all these emotions hitting me at once, I was flustered, I had no idea what to do.

"I should take him to a hospital!" I began to stand but froze. I looked down at him. I touched the cloak he was wearing.

"H-he was wearing this cloak for a reason though."

Thunder and lightning filled the sky, rain began to drizzle down on me and Soul. I covered my mouth to fight back a sob. I closed my eyes then removed my hand. I then looked down at Souls leg that had glass imbeded into it. Then I looked at Soul, I leaned in and pressed our foreads together, my tears falling on his face.

"You're such an idiot-" I cried then laughed slightly.

"I'm taking you home..." I stood and picked Soul up.

He's not as heavy as I thought...

I then rushed home with Soul in my hands. When I got to our apartment we were covered in rain. I ran into the kitchen and cleard the table, throwing everything on the floor, not caring whether or not it shattered or broke.

I placed Soul on the table and turned the light on.

"I-I need help-I need- BLAIR!"

"Coming!" Blair said cheerfully.

"HURRY PLEASE!" I hollered.

"Okay okay whats the big rush Maka-" Blair gasped and ran over to me.

"Is that?!" She looked at me wide eyed. I nodded.

"Oh my god..." She trailed off.

"W-what happened- h-how is he alive?!" A couple of tears flowed down from Blair eyes.

"I-Idon't know, but he-he got hit by a car, it was a hit and run.. I brought him home he- okay I'll tell you later, I need your help getting the glass out of his foot, I can't take him to a hospital!"

"Right!" Blair whiped the tears off her face and ran into the kitchen.

"What are you getting?!" I asked.

"A knife!"

"What why?!

"Well we either have to take his pants off-" Blair found the knife and turned around with it in her hand. "-Or cut off the pants leg."

"Oh-ok pants leg.."

"Thats what I thought!" Blair did the little cat smirk she always does.

"Go to my room and get my makeup bag!"

"Ok?!"

I ran off into the gues room/Blairs room. And grabbed her makeup bag.

"When did Blair turn into the leadership type?" I asked myself walking out of her room.

"Got it!"

"Good!" Blair smiled. "Toss it to me!"

I threw her the bag. "While I look for my tweezers you cut off his pants leg!" With out thinking Blair threw me the knife.

"BLAIR!" I yelped before ducking down the knife went flying to the other side of the room.

"Oh! Sorry!" She smiled and shrugged.

I sighed. "She still lacks common sense." I mumbled to myself as I picked up the knife.

I set the knife down on the table and began getting towels out of the closet. I wrapped a couple of towels with ice and set them down, then I got a bowl of water and alchohol.

I walked back to the table, grabbed the knife ad cut Souls pants leg off.

"Got them!" Blair held up a pair of tweezers.

"Perfect!" I sanitized the tweezers then whied them dry. I lifted Souls leg and out the towels of ice under it.

"Ok... god I hope he doesnt wake up..." I said to myself.

I grabbed the alchohol and opened it. I took a deep breath before pouring it all over his leg. When I was done I looked at Soul. He didn't even move.

"Ok..."

With my hands I gently pulled out the large peices of glass in his leg. With each chunk of glass I pulled out blood came pouring out of his leg, but was easily stopped once I applied pressure to it.

I then used Blairs tweezers and picked out all the small pieces of glass, which took an hour or two. Once I was done, I used my sewing kit and stitched up the 2 gashes he has on his leg and arm. Then I wrapped up his whole leg.

I was exhausted.. I raised my hands and looked at the dry blood on them, then I looked at Soul.

"I still cant believe..."

"Maka.." Blair said.

I looked at Blair.

"You did a good job..." Blair looked down at her feet. "It feels like this is a dream almost" She looked at Soul. "Its been so long since he's been gone, I was just getting used to it but now he's back.." A single tear trailed down her cheek.

"Blair.." I said.

Blair whiped the tear. "W-why don't we get Soul into a change of clothes.. And then get some sleep? "

"Thats not a bad idea..."

"I-I'll clean up while you get him some clothes." Blair suggested.

Blair helped me carry Soul into his room, where I got his usual sleeping utfit and put them on him. Once I finished that I laid him in bed then went to take a shower.

"This is too weird... he looks older but yet the same and now that I think of it he sounded older too but now that I know its him, when I look back to it I can tell that it sounded like him a little..."

I got out of the shower and dried off. I then put on a simple tank top and some shorts to sleep in. I walked into Souls room to find Blair sitting next to his bed looking at Soul.

"Blair?"

"Maka.. Soul he-he's alive." Blair looked at me tears forming in her eyes. "I just-Its funny I keep doing a double take, I keep having to make sure his heart is beating, that he's breathing.. just to prove to myself that he's alive, he's here and this is real.."

Blair stood up a few tears flowing down her cheek.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning.. hopefully Soul will be awake.."

My heart raced at the thought of seeing Soul awake.

Blair walked out the room. "Goodnight Maka."

"Goodnight Blair." I stood in Souls room for a few minutes before walking up to Soul as he laid peacefully in his bed.

I gently pushed his hair out of his face then fell to my knees and put my head on the side of his bed, I rested my hand on his chest, feeling it rise then lower with every breath he took.

"Soul.." A tear fell from my eye.

"How I wish I could see those crimson red eyes full of life, the eyes I have almost forgotten..."

Before I knew it I fell asleep.

* * *

**-SOULS POV- **

My eyes fluttered open slowly adjusting to the lighting in the room. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Shit.." My head was pounding. I rubbed my head a little then sat up.

"Wait..." My eyes widened.

I instantly knew that I was in my room. I looked down to my right to see my best friend the girl I love, my old partner. Maka Albarn. Asleep right next to my bed.

I gripped onto my hair as tight as I could.

"Holy fuck..." I whispered.

"Death is gonna kill me." I thought to myself.

I slowly attempted to stand up and get out of bed, but as soon as I moved I felt a sharp sore pain in my right left leg.

"Ah- shit" I cursed myself quietly trying not to wake Maka.

I stood up bearly lifting my right leg, balancing myself against the wall. I could easily gt out of bed if it werent for Maka.

"Damnit!" I yelled as I lost balance, Instinctively I grabbed hold of the curtains, unfortunately I still fell only bringing the curtains down with me. I landed on the end table next to my bed and rolled off knocking down anything in my way.

On my way to the floor I knocked over Maka, waking her up. The only sound she made was a grunt due to the impact.

Maka sat up and looked right at me with her beautiful emerald eyes.

"SOUL!"

"M-Maka.." I said.

Maka ran to me and tackled me with a hug.

"Soul tell me- i-is it really you?! Please tell me this is real a-and not just a.. just a dream."

I hesitated but hugged Maka back as tight as I could. I could hear Maka sobbing, I could feel her tears falling onto me. I couldn't help but let a tear or two fall from my eyes.

"Its me Maka. This is real, its me.."

With every word I spoke Maka hugged me tighter. She released me and moved back, then placed her small frail hands on each side of my face, tears still falling from her eyes. She laughed.

"You're alive.. how?"

I took her hands in mine.

"I-I can't tell you..."

Makas grip on my hands tightened.

"Why not?"

"Somethings going on in Death city and you wouldn't be safe if I told you.. things would get bad..."

Maka let go of my hands.

"Soul you've been gone for three years, I thought you were dead! Everyone thought you were dead! Three lost years struggled on our souls, and all you can manage to say is that?!"

Maka yelled a little, crying even more.

"Maka- I want to tell you.. I just can't!" I grabbed her hands again. "You just have to trust me, I'll tell you as much as I possibly can but you know I'd do anything to keep you safe and I'd never want to hurt you!" I argued.

"Soul... Its hard to say this but I don't know if I can trust you.. are you still the Soul I grew up with, my partner, my friend, the Soul I fell in love with?"

Both our eyes widened in shock. Love? Maka was in love with me, thats perfect!

"M-Maka, you love me?" I bluntly asked.

Makas face grew red as she whiped away her tears, she did not answer. I placed my hands on Makas cheeks and leaned in clsoer.

"Maka the only way for you to know if you can trust me.. is to trust me.."

Maka finally stopped crying. I Slowly pulled Maka towards me until our lips touched, I moved my hands down to her waist while she moved her hands to my neck. I had longed for the taste of her sweet soft lips. Maka then moved into my lap, I pressed harder against her lips, wanting more. I moved my hands lower until she stopped me and broke the kiss.

"Soul.."

"S-sorry.."

Maka put her forehead against mine.

"I trust you.." She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks, she then laughed a little. "Its so sad... I cant stop crying..."

"What is?" I asked as I stared into her deep emerald eyes.

"It's just that.. I thught I'd never see you again, I thought I missed my chance to love you.. to express to you how I feel because its a little childish but before you.. before you left I even wanted to tell you how I felt.. so bad...and it took all this just to get me to accidentally blurt it out.."

"Me too.." I smiled. She smiled back.

* * *

**-SCENE JUMP-**

We were sitting on the couch talking for hours.

"Soul.. so tell me everything you can.. start from the beginning."

"Ok.." I took a deep breath as I turned and got comfortable to talk to Maka.

"It all began when I woke up alone underground."

* * *

**-A FEW HOURS LATER-**

"Sam ended up dying and it was my fault.. I didn't help her... it was too late tohelp her." I looked across the room remembering the horrific screams of Sam that night.

Maka looked at me.. "You alright Soul?"

"Y-yeah..But I took her pocket knife she always had with her, her name is engraved in it and when I looked at it on the day I took it I realized her name was Samantha. I'll have to show it to you. I use the knife in battle a lot."

"W-what do you battle? Is it a kishan? A monster? What is it?"

"I-I can't-"

Maka interrupted me. "I get it.. its one of the 'don't need to know' things."

I nodded.

"Ok.." Maka plainly said as she looked down looking sad.

"Whats wrong?"

"Its just confusing... all of this.. If Death brought you back to life I guess it's really serious.. but, I don't understand fully why he would try to keep you away from us like that knowing that we were still hurting after 3 years.."

"I'm sorry, but the first thing I did when I got out of my... grave is walk to our apartment to see you..."

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

"What stopped you?"

I cleared my throat. "Uhm.. Stein and uh your old man..." I whispered the last part.

"Papa? My papa has been keeping this huge secret from me too?"

I could tell Maka was angry.

"Yes, but I'm sure he wanted to tell you.. but we had to keep it a secret to protect you.."

Maka calmed down.

"To protect me.."

I nodded. Maka looked away then got off the couch then walked into her room and closed the door.

"What..."

I stood up, trying not to put a lot of pressure on my foot and limped over to the wall and used the wall for support as I slowly made my way towards Maka's room. I knocked on her door a couple of times but there was no reply.

"Maka?" I opened the door to see Maka sitting in her bed looking out the window, watching the rain.

"Maka, why'd you leave?"

"Because I got angry.."

I sat on the bed next to her.

"At what.."

"More like at who... and myself."

"W-why?"

"Because-" She took a deep breath and looked at me. "I've always wanted to get stronger so everyone won't have to look after me.. but I'm still the same now as I was back then..and it just makes me angry.. thats all."

Maka sighed and fell on her side, laying on her bed.

I looked out the window then got an idea.

"Maka!" I fell down next to her laying in the bed facing her.

"Hm?" She smiled at me.

"Do you want to go to my place?"

"Your place?"

"Yeah the place I've been staying at for the pasr 8 months."

We both sat up.

"S-sure, I mean I guess so but wont people see you? Plus its raining."

"Not a problem.." I pulled the key out that was around my neck on a chain.

"I've got a key!"

"Ok?" Maka said still not understanding.

"Watch."

I got out of bed and closed Makas door to her room. I put the key in the key slot then turned it.

"You ready?"

Maka nodded slightly.

I opened the door and Makas eyes widened, she jumped out of bed and ran in to my apartment like home hidden in DWMA. I closed the door and walked in.

"Cool huh?"

"B-but how did you?"

"A special key given to me from Lord Death."

I showed Maka around my home, then we ate lunch and talked more, she caught me up on how everyone was doing. Then when it reahced night time, Maka suggested we watch movies. We did so for about 3 hours. I looked down at Maka who was leaning against me on the couch asleep.

I turned the tv off and picked Maka up and carried her to my bed. I tucked her in before getting in bed.

* * *

**-MAKAS POV-**

I felt a moemen in bed and woke up. I glanced around at my surroundings, it was night time still and I was at Soul's apartment. I turned around in bed to find crimson eyes staring at me.

"Did I wake you?" Soul asked.

"No. You're ok."

Soul put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I looked up at him as my hands rested on his chest. Soul looked down at me, Soul leaned in as our eyes began to close. Our lips met. I moved my hands up and held onto his neck with one hand and entangled my fingers from my other hand in his hair.

This is what I wanted, I want Soul. I want us to be together. I turely love him.

Soul then rolled on top of me, never breaking the kiss.

It felt as if he was breathing ife in to me. Those marvelous soft lips, moving over my own.

Soul broke the kiss and moved his hands down to the lining of my shorts. He stopped and looked at me before leaning in to where his lips were inches away from ym ear. I could feel his warm breath against my skin as he whispered.

"This time we wont stop." Soul let out a quiet chuckle.

My heart began to race, but I really didn't want to stop, no matter how nervos or scared I was. I wanted this. I felt safe with Soul. I've known him for what seemed like forever, if I was with him then I knew it would be ok.

Soul began to slowly lick the skin near my ear, then he bagn to tenderly kiss me down my neck, just slightly nipping at me with his sharp pointy teeth.

"S-Soul-Ah!"

Soul pulled away. "Whats wrong?"

"I-I've never done this before.."

Jack smiled he leaned in and pressed our forheads together. "Its ok.. if you don't want to do this then I wont make you... but I want you to know I'd never want to do anything to hurt you.."

I tightened my grip on the back of his neck. Soul opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I want this.. I trust you."

Soul smiled then began to kiss my neck again. Then suddenly out of nowhere he began to grind against me mercilessly.

"Soul-ah!-oh-" I let out a loud moan, I could bearly contain it. I never knew that it could feel this good.

Soul stopped and sat ontop of me, he traced his fingers down my shirt, when he got to the lining of it, he slipped his fingers underneath it and quickly slipped it off me.

Soul smirked at me, showing his teeth a little.

"Now your turn." I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Soul took off the chain he was wearing with his key on it and threw it on the floor.

Reaching up I glided my hand against his torso, watching his own hand cme down to rest on top. He pressed my palm harder into his skin, closing his eyes seeming to relish in the feeling.

Encouraged I sat up and brought my mouth down on his chest. He sucked in a charp breath and I circled my arms around his neck as I continued, making my way down his abs.

When nect I lifted my head, his eyes were open again-and lif aflame. He bore a hunger there that was nothing short of ravenous... like he might devour me.

Soul sat up on his knees and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs arounf his waist. Wihout warning Soul slammed us both against the wall the bed was next to. I was too arroused to feel the pain. Soul pinned my arms up wo where I couldn't move them. Soul began to kiss, bite and nip at me, he was everywhere on me, he was like a hot flam engulfing my body. Unable to move I looked up at the cealing, both min and Souls breathing increased rappidly.

"Soul!"

Soul exhaled. "I know."

Soul released me and laied me back down on the bed. I ran my hands down Souls torso and them into the pants he was wearing and slipped them down. Soul finished removing them and threw them onto the floor with the rest of our clothes.

Oh god... my heart started pounding, thats when I realized I was scared.

Soul then reached down and pulled my shorts off same as I pulled his pants off.

Soul lifted me up and unhooked my bra and slipped it off me, revealing my breasts for the first time to him.. to anyone.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered and leaned in and gently kissed me on the lips. We both laid back down on the bed. Soul gave me an evil grin then moved down my body kissing me all the ay down, down my neck between my brests and down my stomach until he got to my underwear. Soul moved his head to my hip and bit onto my underwear and started to pull them down.

Once my underwear was off I was left completely naked while Soul still had his boxers on, this was unfair.

Soul started to crawl on top of me. I stopped him. He gave me a confused look when I put my index finger on his chest.

"Now your turn." I smiled, then he replied with a laugh. I ran my hands up his legs, once I felt the material of his boxers I quickly pulled them off revealing him completely.

Finally. Me and Soul were together like this. Jack got on top of me once again while I laid back down on the bed.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Suddenly I felt a gripping in my somach, and a tightness in my throat.. but it wasnt fear, but I think it was excitment!

I nodded at him. "Ok, Maka.. spread your legs..."

"O-ok.." I bearly spread my legs it was emberassing, I was trembleing bad. Soul noticed, he chucled and grabbed my hand entangleing our fingers. Soul ran his hand in between my legs and spread them far apart. He positioned himself in between me.

"Its gonna hurt a little at first, just sqyeeze my hand, if you cant handle it then let me know and I'll stop." I nodded again.

I took a deep breath preparing myself. And without warning Soul slipped it in to me. I let out a loud scream. Soul quickly muffled my scream with a kiss. I squeezed his hand as tightly as I could. Soul began to move in a rythmis motion on top of me. It was painful for a few minutes but then I started feeling something else. Pleasure.

I let out many extacitic screams, all which were muffled by Souls passionate kisses. I released his hand and moved both my hands into Souls hair that I clung to for dear life.

Soul moved his hands above me and held onto the beds mantle peice, he started grinding against me slower and smoother, I could bearly contain my moans.

"S-Soul-Ah!"

Soul gave me an evil grin as he remove his hands from the mantle and propped himself up with his hands. I moved my hands to Souls back where I began to claw into him.

I wasn't sure if Soul could feel it or if he just didnt care. He just kept going, letting out quiet moans every now and then.

Soul buried his face into my neck where he began to bite and suck my skin. I moved my hands back to Souls hair and tugged on it, then I felt something, a climax.

I dug my fingernails into Souls scalp, I arched my back off the bed as I let a ful rapture take me with a wild scream. I could hear Souls tortured moan in my shoulder as he tensed up, and I felt a hot-cold moisture fill me.

Soul pulled out of me finally and collapsed on to of me, panting and sweating. Soul laid his head on my chest, I cloased my eyes and felt our hearts beat in rythym.

Soul rolled off of me onto his back after a couple of minutes, both of us still breathing heavily. I then moved closer to Soul where I hugged him while I was laying on my side. Soul put one arm around me. We both caught eachothers gaze.

"I love you Maka Albarn." Soul said so suddenly. He was so serious. He stared into my eyes, he did not hesitate or fear to say that he loved me.

"An I love you... Soul Evans." I replied.

Soul then leaned in and kissed my forhead, then laughed.

"Whats so funny?" I asked.

"Oh I was just thinking about how pissed Lord Death is gonna be when he finds out that you know our little secret..."

I laughed a little. "Yeah... Stein and my Papa too... I wonder how mad they will be... Heh- we probably shouldnt tell any of them about this..."

"Probaby." Soul said.

Around 10 minutes later we fell in to a deep sleep together.

* * *

**Ok so end of chapter sorry if that wasnt good but oh well! review please!**


	7. Home

**This chater is kinda boring, I feel like I could have done more, it took so long to update because I was and still am not satisfied with this chapter! but I did my best.. sorry! but the next update should not take long!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Home**

**-MAKAS POV-**

I felt somthing warm next to me.. no it wasnt somthing it was someone.. My eyes opened slowly, it was dark in the room, I could tell that it was still night time.. I couldn't tell where I was though.

I saw that I was snuggled up against someones chest. I looked up a little to find a familiar face. Soul. He was sleeping soundly with one arm around me. I realized we were both naked... in bed. My heart began to race. Soul was alive, it wasnt a dream, he really does love me.. and we...

I heard Soul yawn, I glanced up again, he was still in a deep sleep.

"I love you.." I whispered before slowly falling back asleep.

* * *

**-SOULS POV-**

My eyes snapped opened to a knocking on my bedroom door. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes.

"S-oul..." I heard someone mumble.

I looked down in my bed to see Maka laying there half asleep, naked.. in my bed.

"What h-"

The knocking continued.

"Soul.. get the door." Maka lazily comanded as she rolled on her stomach, her long hair blonde hair covering her face.

"Ok I got it.." Before getting out of bed I pulled the covers up just to Makas waist so she wouldnt be fully exposed.

I got out of bed, and noticed my back was sore. I looked in the mirror to find claw marks all over my back.

"Shit.. Maka..." I said to Maka but she was aslready asleep again.

I quickly slipped on my sweat pants and went to my bedroom door and opened it. And at my door was Spirit.

My eyes widened, I closed the door to where my bed was not visible to him.

"Uh-hey Old man, h-how'd you get in here?" I said in a nervous tone.

"Uhmm... A key?" He said a little confused.

"You don't look good. You look as if you've seen a ghost." Spirit added on.

"U-heh yeah no. I'm just not feeling well this morning." I said.

"Morning? Its at least 3 in the afternoon."

"What?! Wait that doesnt matter. Why are you here?"

"Lord Death has been wanting to see you all day."

"Oh ok well tell him I'll be there in a whi-"

"Soul? Who are you talking to?" I heard Maka say in a sleepy voice.

I looked over my shoulder, Maka was sitting up in bed, holding the blankets up to her chest.

"Soul?" I faced Spirit again. "Is there a woman in your bedroom?"

Spirit tried to look behind me, but I moved to where he couldnt see.

"What? No! Theres no woman." I laughed a little.

"No I'm pretty sure I heard someone. You're supposed to be keeping a low profile octopus head now move aside!" Spirit shoved me, I stumbled back and fell to the ground, Spirit opened the door and walked in.

Maka panicked and the first idea she got was to hide under the blankets. Smart...

Spirit looked flustered as he found all of the clothes and underwear on the floor. Then he looked at me on the ground giving me a death glare. Spirit looked at the bed and could easily tell that there was someone under the covers. He started to walk over to my bed.

Fuck this was it.. I'm dead. Makas dad is gonna kill me.

* * *

**-MAKAS POV-**

I was hiding under the blankets which was stupid. I don't know what I was thinking, blurting out something like that, now Soul is in trouble and even worse, its my Papa!

I heard the foot steps get closer to the bed then they stopped. I heard Soul begin to speak.

"Wait Spirit-"

I interrupted Soul by throwing the covers off of my self but still keeping some held up to my chest so I wouldnt be revealing.

My Papa turned his head from a shocked Soul to me. My Papa's eyes grew big.

"M-Ma-Maka?"

"Hi Papa..." I sheepishly said.

My Papa's shocked face soon faded to an angry expression then he turned his attention from me back to Soul.

"YOU BASTARD!" My Papa ran to Soul and tackled him, My Papa tried to choke Soul, but Soul held my Papa's hands away from his throat.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY MAKAAAA!" My Papa yelled furociously.

"SHIT! GET OFF ME YOU OLD PERVERTED MAN!" Soul yelled struggling to keep my Papa from killing him.

I sighed and got up still holding the covers up, I walked over to the dog fight.

"MAKAAAA CHOP!" Yelled as I hit my Papa in the head with a book.

My Papa fell to the ground cying.

"Maka... why would you hurt your Papa!?" He cried as Soul crawled back away from him and stood up next to me.

"Papa.. you're acting like a child."

"B-but this creep took away your precious flower..." He cried more.

Soul and I blushed a little.

"Yeah Papa, but I'm about to be 20 I'm not a little girl anymore... Wait!"

My papa stopped crying and looked up at me with red eyes and a tear stained face. "Hm?"

"Papa! Soul is alive! Even worse, he's been alive for 8 months and you havent even cared to tell me! How could you?! You know I was broken and lost and depressed!" Tears were forming in my eyes.

"I did it to protect you!" He argued.

"By lying to me?!"

"Maka... Go easy on him.. even if he is stupid." Soul put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey!" My Papa argued back.

"We can talk to Lord Death about it." Soul continued.

"Take me to see Lord Death NOW!" I commanded wiping away tears.

* * *

**-SCENE JUMP SOULS POV-**

"LORD DEATH!" Spirit yelled running in the Death Room.

"We have a problem!" He continued.

"Hiya Spirit, whats the problem?" Lord Death turned around and saw Spirit running in with a pissed off Maka behind him and then me, slowly walking in not wanting to see how pissed Lord Death will get at me.

Lord Death looked at Maka then Spirit then me and put 2 and 2 together, he suddenly got angry.

"REAPEEEERRR CHOP!" Lord Death said in his scary voice as he hit me on the head.

I fell to the ground holding my head.

"That fucking hurt!" I said.

"I hope it did." Lord Death said then turned to Maka.

"And Maka, good to see ya! I havent seen you in a while, almost 2 years! You've grown!"

Maka smiled, ignoring me pretty much dying all over again on the ground.

"Thank you Lord Death but.. I'm sure you know why I am here." Maka gestured to me.

"Yes yes. You have questions and I have answers."

"Sir.. Soul told me everything."

"Everything?!"

"No!" Soul said.

"N-no not exactly everything, he told me what he could. He told me how you brought him back to life 8 months ago. How he was trained to fight something.. he wont tell me what." Maka glared at me.

"But I can't tell you because I'm trying to protect you."

"I get that! but. But I already know I'm in danger, just tell me what it is."

'I can't tell her everything.. theres something she doesnt know.. only Death and I know.. I can't tell her.. she'd turn away from me.. she'd hate me.' I thought to myself.

Lord Death turned to me. "Well it seems this is your choice Soul.. Maka does have a point though, since you already told her she was in danger."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah.. I probably shouldn't have told you that."

"Ya think?" Spirit added in.

I shrugged. "She's a demanding woman!"

Maka punched my arm and we both laughed.

"Soul.. tell me. Please. I know theres something else. Don't lie to me.." I could tell maka was on the verge of breaking down.

I took a deep breath. "Shit.." I whispered to myself.

"Fine. Ill tell you."

Maka sighed in reliefe at that moment.

"Th-the things that are after you are. Demons."

"Demons?"

"Y-yes, they're like shadows, but you can't see them, I can. But these demons posses people, and once you're possesed, theres no saving you, the only way to put your soul at peace is to kill you."

"Th-those 3 men, then you saved me.. were they?"

I nodded. "They were. And the same thing happened to Sam. And it might happen to you, I don't know. All I know is that they want your rare soul, not sure why.. but thats what they want. And I want to keep you safe, away from all that."

Maka was silent.

"Ma-"

"Soul."

Maka pulled me by the shirt then hugged me tightly. I could feel the wetness from her tears. I hugged her back.

"You went through all that horrible training.. you killed people.. watched your friend die to protect me..."

I rested my chin on her head. "Yeah..." I mumbled.

Makas grip tightned on my back. I took a deep breath and whispered to where only Maka would hear. "Maka I love you b-but you're hurting my back."

"Oh!" Maka let go and took a step backwards.

"Well now that this is settled, Maka you do fully understand that you absolutely cannot tell anyone else of Soul's revival."

Maka nodded then stopped. "Not even Soul's family?"

"My family?"

"Mhm, at you're... funeral. I met your brother, Wes."

My heart sank.

"You m-met my brother? He was actually at my funeral?"

"Yes I did and yes he was, why wouldn't he be?"

"I just, I don't know I talked to Wes every now and then but I basically ran away from home a long time ago and I thought they all hated me..."

"Wes doesn't hate you Soul..."

I looked at the ground.

"How come you never told me you had a brother?"

"B-because.. I just didn't want to."

Iooked up to see Maka giving me an 'are you serious look' .

I sighed. "I never told you about Wes because I was afraid you'd like him better than me.. like everyone else does." I whispered the last part.

Maka lightly hit me on the head.

"Stupid! That impossible! Why would you even think that? Sure Wes may have better manners but you're Soul jst Soul Evans, and thats enough for me."

Maka smiled.

"Maka-"

"I would also like to complain!" Spirit added in ruining the moment raising his hand as if he was in pre-school.

"Hm? About what?" Lord Death turned to him.

"About octopus head!" Spirit pointed at me.

"My name is Soul god damnit! Get that through your thick skull!" I yelled.

"What did Soul do besides showing Maka he was alive?"

"He slept with my Maka!" Spirit yelled before crying.

"Oh-" Lord Death cleared his throat. "Thats really none of my bussiness but if you insist I do something about it then-" Lord Death faced me and leaned in.

"Soul. Don't do that." Lord Death said befor flicking me on the nose.

I covered my nose with one hand as Maka giggled.

"LORD DEEEAAATH! MAKE SOUL LEAVE MY MAKA ALONE!" Sprit cried.

I grabbed Maka's hand and entertwined our fingers.

"It's not that big of a deal Papa!"

"YES IT IS!"

"Listen old man. I don't care what the hell you think of me, but I love Maka. I'd do anything to protect her and keep her safe even if it means risking my own life. I even have the scars to prove it!" I suddenly yelled.

Maka tightened her grip onto my hand because of the last thing I said.

Spirit was silent. Maka turned her head to Lord Death.

"You have my word as a meister of the DWMA, I will not tell a single soul about Soul..." She said.

Lord Death nodded.

"Come on Maka.."

We started to walk out the door when Lord Death began to talk.

"Wait Soul. May I speak to you in private real quick?"

"S-sure."

Maka and her father walked out of the room leaving me and Lord Death alone.

"What did you want to speak to me about?"

"About your famil Soul."

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"You know that I know everything about your past, about what your family is and how you used to be a-"

"I know!" I interrupted. "I know you know.."

"Then that means you have to keep Maka away from Wes. Even if his intentions are to not harm her."

"I know.."

"Very well.. You may leave now."

I left the room without saying another word.

-SCENE JUMP-

I was sitting in my home with Maka on the couch watching tv. I heard Maka sigh.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing.."

"You bored or something?"

Maka slightly laughed. "A I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

"Well.. what about me?"

Maka sat up andlooked at me.

"About how I missed you.."

I didnt reply.

"About how I thought that couln't do anything and I felt like it was my fault that what happened to you.. happened to you."

Her voice got shaky, "You don't know how much everyone has missed you, how much I missed you and how much this would mean to everyone if you showed them you were alive... Its not fair that they can't know because, they're suffering as much as I was."

I held Makas hand in mine.

"Maka it wont be like this forever. They will know soon.. we just have to make sure its safe first. I don't want to put them in any danger. I already hate myself for getting you involved."

"Don't hate yourself. It's my fault. I followed you. Caused you to get hit by that car.."

We were silent after that until I spoke.

"Hey you wanna do something?" I said in a cheerful tone.

"Like what?"

"Follow me."

I stood up off the couch, Makas hand in mine. I pulled her up and we walked up to a door in my home, a room I didn't show her.

"Whats in there?" She asked.

"A room, that really doesnt matter much to me but, I think you'll like it."

I opened the door and in the room sat a black piano. Makas eyes lit up.

"A-are you going to play?"

"If you want me to." I smiled at her.

"Yes! I've only heard you play a few times in my life, I would love to listen."

"Well if thats the case then allow me to escort you to your seat."

I picked Maka up bridal style as a yelp followed by laughter escaped her. I set Maka down on top of the piano, her beautiful legs hanging off the piano.

I sat down in the chair in front of the piano. I looked up at Maka who was looking down at me.

"Wait." Maka pulled her hair back in a pony tail. "There now I can see better."

I smiled at her then looked down at the piano and took a deep breath before opening it, I lightly touched the smooth keys of the piano.

"Ok you ready?" I asked Maka.

"Ive been ready. For a long time."

I laughed a little at her comment.

"Alright.. this is a song I've had for a while, I always wanted to play it but I never felt comfortable singing in front of anyone.."

"Singing? You sing to?"

"Y-yeah... uhm anyways its called Remember Me."

"That sounds beautiful Soul."

"Yes, it is.." I said looking into Maka's deep emerald eyes.

I changed my attention to the piano. I took a deep breath and began playing the melody for a while before I started to sing.

"You cringe at the lightning, you walk on the water afraid...Cause the faith to move mountains is like a shadow, falling away. And memories of darkness, abstrust your view in the light. And a foothold eludes you as your lungs flood with the tide... So remember me... write my name on a stone, but don't let me hold you back from it all..."

"Rain washes this city but mud still clings to your soul... You fill in the pages with the pain thats taking its toll... But theres hope in the madness, Don't pretend you're in this alone... She sees me inside you and shes afraid you wont come home... So rememebr me... Write my name on a stone... But don't let me hold you back from it all..."

I played the melody on the paino for another minute until I played the last note and allowed it to echo through the room. When the note faded I looed at Maka who looked like she was in deep thought.

"Soul.. that was beautiful..."

"I-it still needs some work though it seems as if its not complete.. like theres something missing."

"But thats the best part."

"Hm?"

"It leaves the audience wondering and thinking what happens next, is it over? It leaves them wanting more."

"Really?"

"Yes! It was wonderful and you sing so well..."

We were silent staring at each other for a few minutes until we both flinched at the sudden sound of thunder that filled the sky outside and the flash of lightning that filled the room.

We both glanced outside the window. It was around 5 maybe the sun was once again covered by grey clouds and heavy rain. The shadows of the rain droplets hitting the window were shown on the piano and on Maka a little.

While Maka was watching the rain hit the window, I got up and walked in front of her. Maka turned to face me.

"Soul what are you-" I leaned in and kissed her.

Maka moved her hands to where they were around my neck I followed her, never breaking the kiss. After a few minutes the kiss broke, I crawled on top of Maka and grinend at her.

"Really? On the piano?" Maka asked laughing a bit.

"Eh, never done it on a piano before." I suggested and Maka gave me that 'Are you serious look' again.

"I should Maka chop you right now.."

"But you wont.." I leaned in and began tenderly kissing Maka on her neck.

"Ah- I know.. I wont..."

The next day I found myself once again naked for the second time in a row but this time I was in Maka's room in our old apartment in her bed with Maka snuggled up against me. It was early in the morning.. or late in the afternoon, I really didn't know and didn't care honestly as long as I was with Maka I was ok, I was at peace, I was home.. as long as I was with her.

I closed my eyes, allowing myself to fall back asleep when I heard the phone ring. Not really thinking about it, I leaned over Maka and picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said in a lazy tone.

"H-hello? Who is this?"

My eyes widened in realization of what I had just done.

"Idiot!" I heard Maka whisper as she was just waking up but fully knowing what I did.

Maka took the phone from me and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Oh, hey Kid..." She said.

"That uh- that was me." She coughed a little. "I'm a little sick." Maka began speaking in a sickly voice suddenly.

"No... I'd like to go out tonight but I'm not feeling well.." Maka looked at the clock. "I've been in bed all day..."

"Ok. Yeah next time.. bye."

She hung up and gave me an evil stare.

"What were you thinking?!"

"I uh- I wasnt thinking."

"Well obviously!"

Maka got out of bed and began to get dressed.

"I forgot."

Maka looked over her shoulder this time she gave me a look of sympathy.

"I-its ok.. just be careful next time... ok?" She said in a smoother tone.

"Ok, I will... sorry... Hey uh on a side note... why did Kid call?"

"Oh. He wanted to know if I wanted to hang with him and everyone else tonight.. which I obviously can't. But I just told him I was sick. He believed it... I think."

"Oh.. Maka you can go out with them. I'm not going anywhere. Even if you go out I'm gonna follow you to make sure you're safe from the.. d-demons."

Maka finished getting dressed and sat on the bed next to me.

"Soul I know I can;t see the demons.. but what do they look like? Do they even have a soul?"

"Oh uhm. No they don't have souls I think.. not the shadow ones anyway. And they uh- well all demons no matter the shape or form have red eyes."

Maka tilted her head a little. "Like you?"

My heart started beating faster. "Well yeah but" I laughed hysterically. "I-I'm not a demon obviously."

Maka nodded slightly.

"Uhm yeah they all have red eyes. And the shadow ones look like shadows but only they are distorted and freaky looking, they can look like anything really."

Maka fell laid on her back, her head in my lap she raised both her hands in the air. "So you're telling me one could look like a tree if it wanted to?"

"Uhhhh yeah I guess? But I don't think you're gonna see a shadow of a tree with red eyes roaming through town." I laugehd.

Maka laughed back. "I know."

Maka then sat up. "Ok well, I'll make breakfast ok?"

"Ok.." I said as she walked out of the room.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "That was close... she almost fround out..." I said to myself.

**-SCENE JUMP- **

Kid hung up the phone. Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty all waiting for an answer, anticipation written all over their faces.

"Well?" Tsubaki asked.

"She's sick, I think? She can't come tonight."

Everyone relsed their breaths at the same time in dissapointment.

"SHE PROBABLY WONT HANG OUT WITH US BECAUSE NONE OF YOU ARE A BIG STAR LIKE ME! HAHAHAHA!" Black Star yelled.

Liz glared at Black Star. "Or maybe because you're so obnoxious..."

"She's probably been feeling depressed lately, its been raining for the past week! I'd feel depressed too!" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah but.. I don't think thats why she isnt coming." Kid said getting everyones attention.

"Well what else could there be? I mean it's Maka we're talking about here, she's not really the outgoing type." Liz said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But, when I called Maka didn't answer the phone. A man did."

"HUH?!" Everyone except Kid said.

"I know it wasn't Maka because, first of all it was clearly a man, and when Maka did answer she said hello, meaning she said hello twice and then when I asked who answered the phone she said it was her and then she started talking as if she was sick when a moment before she sounded just fine!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!" Black Star yelled.

"It means Maka is seeing a guy!" Tsubaki said excited.

"It means today, we are spies!" Kid said.

"YAY!" Patty yelled.

* * *

**Ok end of chapter 7! There are a few interesting things here and there. So just let me know how you liked and let me know what you think Soul is hiding. I tried dropping a few hints, I'm not sure if anyone picked up on it but let me know! And its late I'm tired so I did not check this chapter for any grammatical or spelling errors. Sorry!**


	8. Are They Secrets or Lies?

**Ok so this chapter is ok but the action will return finally next chapter! Shit goes down next chapter I can't wait to write it!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**** I forgot to tell you all this in the last chapter! When Maka and Soul left the Death Room and they were in Maka's apartment, that was 2 months after they left the death room. I forgot to add that in sorry! So this chapter also takes place 2 months after they left the Death Room.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Are They Secrets or Lies?**

**-SOULS POV**

Me and Maka sat at the kitchen table I was eating breakfast while Maka was playing with her food.

"Why arent you eating?" I asked as I ate a mouth full of eggs.

"I'm feeling kinda sick right now.."

"Need any medecine?"

"No, thanks.. I'll get over it.."

A few minutes of silence passed until I finally spoke.

"So, Maka what did you have in mind to do today?"

"Hm.. I really wanted to walk in the park but that can't happen because everyone will see you."

I nodded.

"Maybe the movies? Its dark, no one will see you."

"Hmm... that would be a good idea but, I'm tired of movies.. thats all we've been doing for the past few days is watching movies."

"Yeah.. well then I'm out of ideas..but I'm fine just staying at home with you."

"Maka.. no, go out with the others. Don't stay here because of me, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here when you get home."

"No Soul.. I-I don't want to, I just want to stay here..."

"Maka don't be afraid.. I wont leave yo-"

"I'm not afraid of being alone.. I'm afraid of just being with out you."

I was silent. Tears were threatening to fall from Makas eyes.

"I've been without you for 3 years, 3! Do you know what thats like? To be alone, without the person you love with you?"

"Y-yes I do Maka-"

"You don't act like it?!" Maka yelled.

The home phone began ringing, neither of us moved to answer it.

'Whats wrong with her? Why is she being so sensitive all of a sudden? I just want her to be happy and I don't want to hold her back from what life can offer...' I thought to myself.

The phone rang a few more times before the answering machine picked it up, and a very familiar voice began to speak.

"Hey... Maka. It's Wes..."

My eyes widened. Maka looked at the answering machine.

"Sorry if I called too early or something, but I'm gonna be in town today and wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch or something."

I got out of my chair and walked to the answering machine.

"What are you doing Soul?"

"Yeah so call me back if you-"

The message ended there when I pulled the answering machine out of the wall.

"What the hell Soul?" Maka stood up.

"You can't see Wes."

"Why?!"

"B-because.. you just can't!"

"Soul, tell me why. I'm tired of all these secrets! Just tell me!"

I walked up to Maka and held her hands in mine. "Maka, just this once trust me and know I'm doing this to protect yo-"

Maka pulled away from me. "To protect me Soul?! Or are you doing it because you're afraid I like Wes more than you?!" Maka yelled.

My heart sank. 'Why would Maka say something like that?'

"You know what I think I will go out today." Maka walked past me. "With Wes."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Maka slam her bedroom door.

'Why is she so moody all of a sudden?'

I heard Maka talking to someone on the phone. I walked up to her bedroom door and listened.

"Yeah, that sounds good, around 2? I'll be ready. Bye!"

"Shit..I've gotta tell Lord Death..."

I put on my cloak that was sitting in the living room and left the apartment.

* * *

**-MAKAS POV-**

I hung up the phone after agreeing to go out with Wes for lunch, though I like Wes as a friend, I only agreed to go out with him because I was pissed at Soul..

I put my phone down on the end table and went to go get ready for lunch. I noticed Soul was gone, but I assumed he went home.

As soon as I was done getting dressed for lunch I heard a knock at my door.

"Coming!" I ran to the door and opened it to see Wes.

"Hey!" We both said as we leaned in and hugged.

"Come in, I'm almost ready. Just have to put my shoes on."

Wes came inside and st on the cuch as I put my shoes on.

"So where are we going for lunch?"

"I'm not too familiar with this area so I was gonna let you choose."

"Oh, ok well I have this nice restaraunt in mind. Its real good!"

Wes smiled "Sounds good. So.. how have you been?"

"I've been.. better actually! I've been a little sick today but I think I'm over that."

"Oh well lets hope so!"

I nodded.

"Shall we go?"

We walked out and got in Wes's car, I directed Wes to the placeI love to eat at, we got out and sat at our table.

* * *

**-SCENE SWITCH-**

Patty was giggling uncontrollably.

"Shush Patty we are spies." Kid said as he rised up from a bush staring at a silver car that pulled up, with a man in it.

"We are here to see who Maka's mystery man is..."

"Isn't this invasion of Maka's personal life?"

"Yes, but its for a good cause!" Kid yelled.

"Get down Kid!" Liz yelled as she shoved Kid back in the bushes.

They watched as a man who looked extremely similar to Soul get out of the car. He had white hair like Soul's but it was tamer, he had red eyes too, but thats all they could tell from the distance they were.

"W-who is that guy?" Kid asked.

"That looks a lot like Soul!" Patty yelled.

Liz and Kid at the same time covered Patty's mouth and ducked even lower into the bushes the mystery man turned and looked in their direction, but he shrugged it off and went up stairs to Maka's apartment.

"He does look like Soul.. but he can't be Soul, thats impossible..."

"I know but..he looks too similar to him..." Liz added on.

"Quick get down!" Kid said as they all three ducked again this time seeing the look alike and Maka get into the same car and leave.

"I think we need to talk to my dad..." Kid said.

Liz and Patty nodded.

* * *

**-MAKAS POV- **

"Ok, so what are you getting?" Wes asked me.

"I don't know... maybe a salad."

"But this is a steak house. Why not et something with a little bit of meat in it?"

I shrugged. "I think I'll throw up if I eat anything with meat in it right now.."

Wes sighed. "Ok.. well I know what I'm getting." We both laid down our menues.

"So Maka."

"Yes?"

"What have you been up to lately? Anything new happening?"

"Uhm- heh not really, its the same thing...I get up get dressed.. eat, watch tv.. go out if I have to and go home and sleep."

"Well thats exciting." We said sarcastically. We both laughed a little.

"If you're not busy would you like to come visit, and meet all of the family? My mother , grandmother and my brother."

"Wait? Brother? Theres another one of you?" I laughed.

"Yeah, he's the oldest. But if you're lucky you wont have to meet him. He's bad news. "

"Bad news? Why?"

"Well... he..uhm."

"Its ok. You don't have to tell me." I said and Wes smiled at me.

"But if you don't mind me asking. Whats his name?"

"Oh his name is Akito.."

"Does he look like you and Soul?"

"Oh, no he takes after our mother, golden eyes and black hair."

"Oh.. uhm he sounds.."

"Charming?" Wes finished then laughed a little.

"Haha... What is your mother and father like?"

"Well our mother, shes nice.. but strict.. she wants her 3 boys to be perfect. She expected the most of Soul.."

"Why?"

Wes smiled. "Because he was the only one who broke away from the perfect line of Evans. Soul found our way of life boring. I mean a family of musicians.. not really entertaining."

"Musicians? Do you play an instrument?"

"Yes I do actually. I play violin like my mother. Akito plays the basic guitar like our father. And Soul played-"

"Played the piano." I finished.

Wes nodded. "Out of the entire family, even from the past generations, Soul is the only Evans to ever play piano."

"Wow.." I said a little impressed.

"Yes, and to top all that off we all 3 sing. Though Soul doesnt like to sing. But mother would make us...But anywas back to what we were talking about. Our mother has golden eyes and black hair, I'm not trying to brag but she is gorgeous, though she is in her late 30's she could pass for a 25 year old."

I smiled.

"And our father, well me and Soul got our looks from our father the only thing Soul got on his own that was different and un-heard of in our family is the spikey teeth..."

"Oh really? I used to think that he went and got his teeth filed down that way.. I don't know why..."

"No.. he was born with them...its a little weird but he looks cool like that."

I smiled. "Soul would've loved to hear you say that... Well what else about your father?"

"Oh thats it.. I bearly knew him and Soul never got to meet him. He left us. Mother said it was because f his job and that he loved us but Soul thought other wise. Soul blamed himself for our father leaving."

"Why?"

Wes shrugged. "I guess because he left soon after Soul was born. But Soul never gave a specific reason why."

I nodded. "Thats kinda sad...Why would he leave because of a job?"

"Well our dad has 2 jobs. I don't know if Soul ever told you but our family is extremely wealthy. Our fathers side job is running the family company 'Evans Music Co.' which is the company I will inherit."

"N-no he didn't.. he never told me any of this. W-well if thats the side job then whats the main job?"

"I'm not aloud to tell anyone. But Soul was the pnly one who is able to inherit the main job... But suprisingly he never wanted to.. he wanted nothing to do with our family. I think its because everyone pushed him, all except our grandmother, she always told him he was perfect and wonderful. Then one day Soul found out he had wepon blood in him and he showed me before anyone else. The only thing Soul said was 'I've finally found my ticket out of this hell.' Our grandmother was heartbroken when he left but she was happy for him..."

"Thats so sad! I can't believe Soul never told me any of this! So why is Soul the only one who can run the first job?"

Wes was silent. Then uur food was set down in front of us.

"Ok well lets eat and I'll tell you more after!"

I agreed and we both began to eat but.. I couldnt helpt but feel sick, I tried to focus on my salad but the smell of the meat all around me was making me too sick to my stomach.

"Are you ok? You look like you're about to-"

I stood up and ran to the bathroom, where I threw up what little food I had eaten that day. After 10 minutes or so I came out to see Wes leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Maka are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine.. Ive been sick all morning.. and I don't feel like myself..."

"Do you want to go home?"

"I actually do feel really tired.."

"Ok c'mon, I'll take you home."

We got in Wes's car and he took me home and escorted me to my bed where I laid down. We said our goodbyes and Wes left.

I toss and turned in bed thinking. "What day is it?" I asked myself.

My eyes widened. I jumped out of bed and ran down stairs to the store and bought some things. When I got home I went straight to the bathroom.

Around 15 minutes later I walking back and forth anxiously waiting for results.

"Come on..." I said as I looked at the little stick resting on the bathroom counter.

"3 more minutes..."

The long three minutes had passed. My stomach started to tighten up again.. but this time it was fear. I slowly walked up to the bathroom counter and grabbed the little stick that laid there and what appeared was a pink cross.

I gasped and dropped it on the floor. "D-does the pink plus sign mean.. I'm pregnant?" I ran into the bedroom and grabbed the box laying on the bed, I picked it up and read the back only to discover that the pink cross did in fact mean I was pregnant.

My heart began beating fast and I had a funny feeling in my stomach. I couldnt tell if I was happy, sad, angry or excited. I think I was all of those at once.

"I've gotta tell Soul!" I yelled as I jumped off my bed, I ran to my closet and grabbed a change of clothes and just as I was walking into the living room, Soul was walking in.

"Soul!"

"Maka, you're home? I thought you were out with Wes?"

"Well yeah I did go to eat lunch with him but all we talked about was you.. a-and then I thre up and he brought me home.."

Soul took off his cloak and tossed it on the ground. "You guys talked about me?"

I nodded.

"What did he say?"

"He just told me about how you're filthy rich! And you get your good looks from your dad!"

"Good looks huh?" Soul said smiling as he walked closer to me.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Is that all you talked about?"

"Uhm no."

"What else?" Soul said suddenly.

"Well Wes told me that you have an older brother named.. Akita?"

"Akito.." I Soul corrected me.

"Yeah... Well.. no he also told me about your family business... both of them.."

Soul looked at me shocked a little.

"H-he told you?"

I gave him a confused look. "Yeah? He told me about your music company..but he wouldn't tell me alot about the other business.. just that you were supposed to run it, that you are the only person in the family who can run it."

"Oh.. yeah.. well I'm glad I don't have to. I'm happy just being your partner."

I smiled then frowned.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Well.. I just.. I just want to apologize for how I acted this morning.. I didn't know why I was so moody."

"Oh... It's nothing to worry about, but... you didn't know? Do you know now?" Soul asked curiously.

I smiled brightly. "Yes I do actually!"

I took a few steps away from Soul and placed my hands on my hips pulling on my shirt making causing it to fit tigtly around my stomach. I know I wasn't showing at all but I was hoping Soul would take the hint.

Soul stared at me for a good 3 minutes before speaking. "Uh-D-dont tell me! You lost weight?!" He said excitedly as if he had guessed itt correctly.

"...no..." I stopped posing and walked up to Soul and grabbed his hand.

I held onto his hand for a minute before placing it underneath my shirt onto my stomach. I looked up from my stomach at Soul who was still looking at our hands. He finally looked up with a shocked expression.

"M-Maka you're?"

I nodded and smiled. Soul did not speak for a minute I thought he was mad or upset until he lifted me up and spun me around, I started to laugh.

"Thats amazing news!" Soul yelled to me happily. He set me back down and then kissed me.

"I'm glad you're happy Soul..." I hugged him.

"Of course I am.. why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"I don't know... I was thinking that maybe you didn't want a baby.."

"Well this was really unexpected but that doesn't mean that I'm not gonna be there. I'm actually really excited."

I pulled away and looked at Soul. "You are?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I want to start a family with the woman I love?!"

I we smiled at each other until I heard a knocking on my front door.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"It's Kid! Shall I return some other time?" We heard Kid ask.

"Hurry, hide!" I told Soul quietly.

Soul quickly ran and hid in the closet in the hallway. I walked up to the door and opened it, Kid smiled at me.

"Hello Maka."

"Hi Kid." I moved to the side gesturing for Kid to come inside.

"What are you here for?"

"Oh, I was making sure you were alright, you are sick arent you?"

My eyes widened a little. Oh shit I forgot...

"Y-yeah I am!" I coughed a little. Kid gave me an unbelieving stare.

"Maka you can't fool me, I'm a reaper."

I sighed in defeat. "Ok you cought me, but just because you're a reaper doesnt mean that I can't fool you." I joked around.

Kid smiled. "Maka.. May I ask you something?"

"S-sure?"

"Why did you lie and say you were sick? Did you just not feel like going out today? If that's the case then you can just tell me, I'll understand."

"N-no thats not it its just." I glanced over at the closet Soul was in without Kid noticing.

"Does it have to do with a man?"

I began to blush. "Man?! What man?!"

"This morning a man answered your phone. And I saw man entering your apartment eralier today."

I tilted my head. "How'd you know that?"

"N-I-I just know!" Kid argued.

I looked at the closet again. "Well I'm not seeing a guy really." I looked at Kid. "But I've been talking to Soul's older brother Wes."

"Soul has a brother?"

"Yes 2 actually. Soul was the youngest."

Kid nodded. "That explains why the man looked just like Soul." Kid stated as he looked at the clock.

"Well I've found out all I need to know for now! Thank you Maka and we must meet up some time so we can talk more, ok?"

I nodded. Why was he leaving so soon?

"Bye!" He said as he walked out the door.

"B-bye?"

"Damn it!" I heard Soul say as he fell out of the closet. "I thought he'd never leave!"


	9. Beside the Dying Fire

**Ok so this chapter was fun to write hope everyone enjoys it. Its lat so I did not take time to edit it so I apologize for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Beside the Dying Fire**

**-SOULS POV-**

I just found out that the woman I love is pregnant.. Right now I feel like the happiest man on earth. I looked down at Maka who was cuddled on up against my chest asleep. I tucked her hair behind her ear then leaned in and kissed her n the forhead.

"I love you.." I whispered.

Then the moment was ruined when my phone rang. Maka woke up yawning. She sat up and rubbeed her eyes. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone.

"Who is it?" Maka asked.

"Stein.." I said dissapointed.

Maka got a litte excited. "W-we can tell Stein about us being preganant!"

"W-what? Us?" I laughed.

Maka glared at me. "If I'm pregnant, you're pregnant. Deal with it."

My phone stopped ringing.

"Quick call him back Soul, why are you waiting?"

I looked at the phone that said 1 missed call then looked at Maka. "I don't think he even knows that you know I'm alive..."

"Ugh. Give me the phone I'll tell him!" Maka said reaching over me for my phone. I stretched my arm away from Maka to where she could not reach it.

"H-hold on there. I'll call him and just tell him to come over."

Maka collapsed where she was in my lap with pouty face. "Hurry, I really want to tell someone about this.."

I laughed as I opened my phone to call Stein my phone began to ring again. It was Stein. I answered.

"H-"

"Soul!'

"Stein?"

"I've been trying to call you."

"Yeees I see that. What do you need?"

"Lord Death wants to see you."

I sighed. "Ok.. but first can you come over and do me a favor?"

"...ok."

"Hello?...Stein?"

I hung up the phone. And looked at Maka.

"The bastard hung up on me."

Maka covered her ears.

"Whats wrong?"

"Don't say mean words. Baby doesn't like them.."

"Baby?"

Maka uncovered her ears and smiled.

"Mhm. We don't know if baby is a boy or girl so I nicknamed him or her, baby. And I wanst about to start calling our baby an it."

I couldn't help but smile at her.

"You're so weird." I said. Maka laughed.

"Quit being mean, now what did Stein say?"

"He said ok but this has to be quick because Lord Death wants to see me."

"Ok..."

Suddenly the door to my house opened and in came Stein.

"Soul. What did you want to talk to me about-"

Stein froze when he walked in and saw Maka on the couch.

"Now I know what you're thinking but Lord Death and Death Scythe already know and I've been reaper chopped for it and in my defence its her fault for chasing me and-"

Maka glared at me.

"Soul. Thats not why I'm suprised. I already knew that Maka knew about your revival. But what shocked me was that I sense a fourth soul in this room.. coming from Maka."

Maka stood up off the couch and stood next to me.

"Well Stein that's kind of what we wanted tot talk to you about...Clearly you can see I'm pregnant."

"So I guess it's safe to assume that Soul is indeed the father?"

Mine and Makas eyes widened and we both said in unison. "Of course!"

"Alright alright.." Stein walked up to Maka and knelt before her.

"May I?" Stein asked.

Maka nodded. Stein lifted Maka's shirt to where her stomach was visible, Stein rested his hand on her stomach. Maka flinched at the touch of his cold hand. Maka held onto my hand.

After a minute Stein removed his hand and pulled her shirt back down and stood. Stein readjusted his glasses.

Makas grip on my hand tightened. As she waited to hear what Stein had to say.

"Well Maka it seems you are about 2 months in on your pregnancy and from what I could tell the baby is healthy, but its still too early to tell it's gender."

Maka smiled an jumed up and down. Maka turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

Maka released me and went to Stein and hugged him as well. Stein was hesitant but he hugged her back. Maka let go of Sten and back away next to me.

"Thank you Stein." Maka said.

"You're welcome Maka. And allow me to be the first to congratulate you both."

"Thank you." Maka said. "Stein. Do you think it would be a smart idea to tell the others about me being.. prengant?"

Stein thought about it for a minute. "Well. Sooner or later they're gonna find out, I don't see any harm in it as long as they don't know about Soul.."

Maka nodded but she didn't look satisfied.

"I say we take it up with Death, ok?"

"Ok."

"Well.. Then lets go see Death."

Maka went and chaned clothes while I put on my cloak. When we were all ready we walked out of my home and headed towards the Death Room.

Me and Maka held hands as we walked up the stairs.

"Lord Death Soul and Maka are here."

"Oh good!"

When we made it up the stairs Deaht greeted us.

"Hiya Soul, Maka! Good to see ya!"

Me and Maka gave Death a small wave. I pulled off the hood of my cloak.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way-" Death stopped short of his senatnce.

"Maka?" I heard a voice say. My eyes widened but I did not turn around.

But Maka did. Maka turned around quickly waving her hand, purposly hitting me in the back of the head sending me forward a few steps and then onto the ground, when I hit the groun the hood of my cloak gell back onto my head.

"Hi Kid!" Maka said loudly.

I sat up and rubbed my face. "Fucking hurt.." I whispered to myself.

"Soul." I heard Stein whisper.

I looked up and saw Stein gesturing for me to follow him to the other side of the room. So I did.

"What are you doing here?" Maka asked.

"Well. I just need to speak with my father. Why are you here?"

"I uh- I needed to talk to him as well." Maka turned back around and faced Death but her eyes were looking at me.

Kid walked up and stood next to Maka. "About what?"

"Well ain't that a secret everyone wants to know?" Maka said.

Kid gave her an unsure look. Then he looked forward but his attention was directed at me. Luckily he couldn't tell who I was from how far away I was and because I was wearing the cloak.

Kid turned his attention back to Death.

"Father who is that?"

"Who is who?"

Kid gestured towards me.

"Oh! Ha-well thats a Death Scythe from.."

"From?" Kid asked.

"Canada." Stein finished.

I looked at Stein and whispered. "Canada really?" Stein smirked.

"Canada?" Kid asked.

"Yup! So what did you need to talk to me aboit Kiddo?"

Kid gave everyone in the room an unsure look. "I-I'll talk to you about it some other time."

"Oh alright then!" Death said as Kid walked out of the room.

"Wow! That was close!" Death said.

"You think?" I added in as I walked back over to Maka.

"So Death. Hurry and tell me what you needed to tall me so I can get out of here." I said.

"Oh right! Well, for the pastfew days there have been shootings happening down town there have been many lives lost. And many more injured, this is all being caused by one man."

"One man?"

"Yes, one possesed man. You're the only one who can handle this Soul. I'm counting on you. Many people have died because of him."

"How many?"

"5"

"Just 5?"

"Yes Soul, that's 5 too many people we have lost."

I nodded. "I'll handle it, don't worry."

"I'm coming too." Maka said.

"What? No. Are you crazy? You could get hurt."

"Yes, Maka I agree with Soul. It'd be very nieve of you to tag along with him."

"But me and Soul are a team."

"He is trained specifically to fight these demons you on the other hand are in no condition to fight. Have you forgotten so soon?"

"Ok.." Maka said in a defeated tone.

-SCENE JUMP-

"Why is it always dark when I have to do these things?" I asked myself as I walked down the empty streets of Death city. The only sound was the sound of the subway train trailing through the city.

I sighed as I looked around. "Theres no one even here."

I jumped at the sound of metal slamming against something. I turned around quickly to see that a trash can had allen over.

"Hmm..." I cautiously approached it.

"Ah!" I screamed in feara as a stray cat jumped out of the alley way and took off running down the road.

"Damn cat..." Ilooked down the dark alley. I felt like something was there but I couldnt see anything.. it was too dark.

My eyes widened when I saw it. 2 glowing red eyes staring back at me. But I couldnt see the man. Then I heard a clicking noise and I knew.. he had a gun. I quickly fell to the ground at the sound of a gun shot.

i stood up unharmed. I turned to focous on the man when he started to run at me.

"What the-" just before he would've slammed into me he lunged himself into the air, flying over me.

By time I turned around he was already on the other side of the street staring at me.

"So you think you're cool?" I smiled.

I started to charge at the demon but I froze when he shot at me, just bearly missing.

"Damn, I can't get near him.."

The demon man smiled at me then spoke in a distorted demonic voice. "Are you afriad.. Soul Evans?"

My eyes widened. "Shut up you bastard."

The man frouned. "One should not speak to others in such a rude tone."

The man began to dissolve into black sand.

"What the hell?"

Once he was all sand, he flew past me knocking me onto the ground. I looked up seeing him fly to the top of the building that was behind me.

"Shit." I stood up quickly and began climbing the building.

Once I got to the top the man was on the other side. Smiling at me.

"What are you?"

"Thats for me to know-" The man pointed the gun at me. "And for you to find out at a later date."

"What?" I said to myself.

I heard the gun click. I prepared myself to jump off the four story building if I had to.

"Soul?"

My eyes widened at the sound of a femenine voice. I turned my head to the edge of the building where stood Maka.

"M-Maka how the hell did you get up here?!"

"The stairs."

"I told you not to follow me! You could get hurt! Are you fucking stupid?!"

"SOUL!"

"I'M SERIOUS!"

"...Enough talking. Now die." The man said as he pointed the gun at Maka.

Maka gasped as she stared at the man horrified. Out of instinct, I ran to grab Maka and pull her out of the way, but even if I did that. She still would'e gotten shot, and if she stood there she'd get shot in the stomach. So I did the next best thing. I jumped in front of her.

As I was in front of Maka I heard the gun fire. Though I knew I was about to be shot, I was not prepared for the amount of pain I was going to endure.

"SOOUUL!" Maka screamed at the top of her lungs.

My eyes widened, I felt a sharp pain, I looked down to see I had been shot on my right pelvic, and the bullet had gone right through me, though it did not hit Maka.

I wanted to tell Maka to run but I began choking on my words. Blood became pouring out of the wound. I collapsed to the gound unable to stand due to the immense pain I was in.

Though I wouldn't die from being shot there, it could cause damadge.. or I could possibly bleed out so It was mor like a race against time for me.

Maka fell to her knees and put her hands over my wound. Tears streaming down her face.

"S-Soul! Keep breathing, Stay with me please. D-don't close your eyes. I'm not going to lose you again!"

"Y-...you wont...heh" I was able to say in between breaths.

"M-Maka..." I took a deep breath my eye lids began to feel heavy. The started to close. Then I heard Maka scream. My eyes shot back open and she ws gone but I could still hear her.

"Where?..."

I propped myself up on the ledge of the building with one hand while the other hand was putting pressure on my wound. I looked up to see the man was no longer a man but he was in the from of one of the demons. It was holding Maka in the sky laughing.

"P-put her... down." I said as angerily as I could.

"Okay." The demon said. He let go of Maka, and laughed.

Maka was sreaming as she fell. My eyes widened, I held one hand over the ledge waiting to somehow catch Maka as she passed by. And I did, bearly. I cought her by her left hand, as soon as our fingers touched, her hand was in mine, locked together. Though I was holding onto her she still fell until she was hanging by her hand. When she fell, the weight of her body caused my and to be tugged on which was painful but not as painful as the gunshot or what Maka felt, because of the sudden pull on her and my arm, something, I don't know what, I would have to say her shoulder, had been dislocated I heard it snap.

I was turned on to my back, not able to face Maka but I was holding onto her for dear life with one hand while the other hand was covering my wound.

Maka was breathing heavily. "S-Soul. My shoulder hurts! I can't hold on!" She screamed. "I'ts going numb. Soul!" She yelled.

I could feel Makas hand go limp in my grasp, she began to slip.

"M-Maka.. don't.. don't let go." I said.

"I-I wont! Iwont let go!" I heard Maka cry.

And thats when it happened. I no longer felt Makas small hand in mine. All I could feel was the pain shooting throughout my body from the gun shot and all I could hear was Maka screaming as she fell down the 4 story building...

But Maka's screaming suddenly stopped. Did she hit thr ground so soon? What happened?

My vision began to fade. But I heard someone's voice.. a third person and then I heard Maka's shaky fragile voice.. my heart beat slowed down, knowing Maka was ok. I don't know how, but she was alive. And then I blacked out.

My eyes began to slowly open, my whole body was sore, I didn't want to move. I blinked a few times to clear my vision. I was in a white room, with a tv on the wall, I was in a bed, machines were hooked up to me, all I could hear the tv but the beeping sounds of the machines were very distinct..

It was hard to breath without feeling any pain.

'Where am I? What hapened?' I thought to myself.

Oh thats right.. I was shot.. protecting..Maka. My eyes widened and I quickly sat up in bed. I winced at the pain.

"M-Maka.. whre is she?"

I looked around the room for a button to press to request a nurse. I found it and pressed it multiple times until a nurse came in the room.

"Hey can you tell me-" I stopped talking when I saw who was in the room.

"I didn't expect to see you up so soon." It was Stein.

"Stein.."

Stein put his hand on my chest and lightly pushed be back to lay down. Though it hurt to move I did.

"S-Stein. Is Maka ok? Where is she?"

"Maka is fine, she just broke her wrist and her shoulder was dislocated. She's down the hallway."

"And the baby?"

"The baby was unharmed.. thanks to you."

Stein pulled the sheet off me and pulled my shirt up and showed me my bullet wound.

"If you wouldn't have jumped in front of Maka, she would've been shot in the stomach which probably would've killed her and the baby."

I looked up at Stein. "Yeah but she was stupid for following me."

Stein nodded. "Indeed that was not smart of her, but there was just something telling Maka to help the one she loved. You can't blame her."

"I know... S-Stein!"

"Hm?"

"W-who saved Maka?! She was falling off that building but-"

"Oh I had almost forgotten. Would you like me to bring Maka's rescuer in here?"

"Oh-uhm sure." I answered.

"I'll return in a moment."

I nodded as Stein left the room, and true to his word, he was back in just one moment. I stared at the door as Stein walked in.

"He wanted to know who saved Maka." Stein was saying as he moved to the side allowing Kid to enter the room.

My eyes widened. "K-Kid?"

"Soul.. " Kid rushed over to me and knelt beside my bed.

"You're alive.." Kid said.

"H-how did you?"

"I followed Maka.." Kid said in a shaky voice.

"Father told me everything... "

"Are you about to cry?" I asked.

"No!" Kid said in defense as a tear streamed down his face. "Yes. It's just everyone thought you were dead but you've been back for almost a year and you havent told anyone except Maka! Thats a little unfair." Kid complained.

"I didn't tell Maka, she followed me and I- I got hit by a car and she saw me.. I wanted tot ell you guys but Death said I couldn't.."

"I understand.." Kid said as he whiped away a few of his tears.

Suddenly Kid pulled in and hugged me.

"Uh-..."

"It's good to see you my friend.." Kid said as he let go of me.

"Ow..." I mumbled.

"Sorry.." Kid said.

"Kid.. I can't thank you enough for saving not only my life but Maka's.."

Kid nodded. "You don't have to thank me... But uhm Soul."

Kid turned around and looked at Stein. Stein nodded at Kid and left the room.

"Uh. Yes?" I said a little confused.

"When father told me everything.. he literally told me.."

"Everything.." I finished.

Kid nodded. "He told me about your past and what your family is-"

"I know. I know what they are doing and I know what needs to happen. And I'l handle it as soon as I get out of the hospital.. Ok?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Ok Soul.. you can't let Maka know."

"I know. But while I'm gone can you watch her? Make sure she wont follow me.. You know she'll try everything."

"I know. And I will."

Kid stood up about to leave. I grabebd Kids wrist. "And Kid theres something you should know about Maka."

"Yes?"

"She's preganant."

I felt Kid flinch. "Wow, Really? Who-"

"I am.. I am the father.." I answered hesitantly.

Kid's eyes widened. "Well. Congratulations Soul, thats wonderful news!" Kid said happily.

I let go of Kids wrist. " I must go congratulate her at once!" Kid smiled.

"Thanks but don't tell anyone about her. Let her do that on her own please."

"You have my word as a reaper." Kid bowed slightly.

"Uh? Ok."

Kid left the room. I sighed and stared at the cealing.

"Kid knows.. Stein knows... Death knows... Spirit might know.. but Maka doesn't.. I have to tell her when I see her."

I closed my eyes.

"She's gonna hate me after she finds out..."

* * *

**-MAKAS POV-**

I was sitting up in bed reading my book, enjoying the silence when Kid walked in. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi Kid."

"Congratulations Maka."

"Huh?"

Kid cleared his throat. "Soul.. told me that you were.."

"Oh! Yes I am. Thanks! He's awake?"

"Yes he is.. he's weak and tired but it seems like he'll be fine with a little bit of sleep and healing. "

"Thats a releif..." i closed my book and set it on the table.

"You ok Kid?"

"Hm? Oh yes I'm fine.."

"You look like somethings bothering you."

Kid was silent.

"Can you take me to see Soul?"

"Are you sure you can walk?"

"My shoulder is dislocated.. I can walk."

"Ok.."

Kid helped me up and escorted me to Soul's room.

"I'll leave you two to talk."

"Thank you."

I walked in to Souls room as Kid closed the door behind me. I sat in the chair next to Souls' bed. He was sleeping peacefully.

Using my fingers I brushed his hair back out of his face, his eyes shot open and he sat up quickly.

I pulled my hand away.

"S-Soul?"

Soul turned to me wide eyed. "Maka!" He hugged me tightly.

"Soul.. lay down, you'll open your... your wound."

Soul layed back down.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Soul looked off to the side not answering me.

"Its ok.. Soul. I'm sorry for getting you shot, if I wouldn't have followed you then. Then you wouldn't have been shot." Tears formed in my eyes.

"Its ok Maka, you were just trying to help...Thank you."

I didnt reply because it was my fault.. just like the last time he got hurt.

"And have you forgotten?"

I looked at him as he smiled at me. "Its a weapons job to protect their meister.."

I did not reply. But I nodded.

"Soul."

"Yes?"

"I know theres soemthing you're not telling me, theres something eveyone knows except me... so could you tell me? Please?"

Souls eyes widened a little.

"...Soul.." Tears fell from my eyes.

"Shit..." Soul said to himself. "But don't hate me."

I slightly nodded. 'Why would I hate him?' I thought.

"Ok, this is a little complicated so I'm just gonna make this short... You know the demons?"

"..yes?"

Soul breathing was shaky. "You see their eyes?"

"Yes?"

"What color are their eyes?"

"Red?"

"...W-what color are my eyes?"

"...Red." My heart began to pound. "Soul are you a?"

"Are you a demon?!" I said as I stood up from my chair.

"Maka, yes please wait, sit down, let me finish I-"

"Soul is not just any demon. But he is the child of the demon god who goes by the name of Louis Charles Evans." Stein said as he walked in a closed the door behind him.

My eyes widened. "Soul you're a god?!"

"N-no, kind of but not really." Soul was stuttering, he was choking up on his words.

"Soul's father is indeed a god and just as powerful as Lord Death, but long ago just before Soul was born, his father was banished from our world back to the world he came from due to his misuse of powers. Everything was taken from him, his family, home, and all but one power, which is the power to control his demon servants and make them do his deeds."

"S-Soul that makes you a god right?" I asked a little afraid of him.

"I-" Stein interrupted Soul.

"Soul's mother was a human so Soul is half demon, god, and human."

"So your brothers ae just the same?"

"Sort of... I am the only one out of the 3 who was born possesing the same powers my dad has. Though I don't use them, I don't even know how to." Soul sat up in his bed. "Thats why I'm the only one who can run the other 'family business' I'm the only one who can do all the things my dad could do. But as far as I can tell I'm ordianry.. I havent had any signs of the powers my dad has."

I sat back down next to Soul. He held my hand in his. I was frightened by this sudden discovery of Soul but.. I know he'd never try to hurt me..

"You do have these powers but you cant use them yet because they have yet to be awakened." Stein said.

"How do I-"

"You awaken them by eating a soul. A grigori soul to be exact.. thats why all these demons are after you and Maka. They want her soul and they want you to eat it."

My eyes widend and Soul's grip on my hand tightened.

"Maka.. I don't want that to happen and I know my father wont stop. Thats why I'm going to visit my mother.. I want you to stay here, Kid will be with you."

"What?! No! I want to come with you."

"If you come with me then, you will fall right into my dads trap."

"Souls right Maka, this time you absolutely cannot follow Soul.." Stein said.

"But I-"

"No Maka, I don't care how pissed you get at me.. yuo can't come. If you follow me to my home. You will die. Theres no doubt about that." Soul said with no hesitation.

I released my breath I sad been holding in from a while. I looked down, not making any eye contact with them.. "Ok." I said.

"I'm sorry Maka.. but I can't let you get hurt." Soul said as he gestured to the cast around my wrist or the wrap supporting my hand.

I nodded. "When will you leave?"

"As soon as I get out of this hospital."

"Ok." I said again as I got up and went to my own room.

A few days later I was released, but it took a full month for Soul to be released. By the time Soul was out of the hospital I was already showing. I wore ruffled shirts so no one would ask questions, I didn't want to just say I was pregnant without telling them who the father was.. it would make me look bad. Only my Papa, Lord Death, Kid and Stein knew.

I was laying on the couch rubbung my stomach, thinking about the furture. I was about to doze off when the front door opened. I sat up quickly. It was Soul.

"Soul!" I jumped off the couch and ran up to him and hugged him.

"I missed you." Soul said.

"Missed you too." I said hugging him tightly.

Soul released me then got on his knees and looked at my baby bump. Soul lightly rested his forhead on my stomach and closed his eyes. I rested my hand on Souls head. Soul sat there like that for a minute before standing.

"What was that all about?"

"I was just enjoying the moment.." Soul replied smiling.

I smiled back. Soul took a deep breath and walked by me.

"I know I just got back but I gotta pack."

"What? You're leaving so soon?"

"The longer I wait the more danger you and the baby will be in!" He argued.

I was silent. "So you're just going to leave me here alone? What if those things come back for me? Then what?" I tried to come up with an excuse.

"Kid, Stein and Death with be watching over you. You'll be staying with Kid while I'm gone so I'll pack for you."

I didn't argue back.

* * *

**-SOULS POV- **

"Ok, I'll drop her off around 5. Yeah, my flight leaves at 7. Ok, bye."

I hung up my phone and sighed. I continued packing then Maka walked in and watched me pack.

"Don't do this."

"Really, this again?"

"Yes, really! You can't go. Who knows what'll happen."

"Maka, it's my family, they want me to succeed, not to hurt me. No offense but the only one they wanna hurt is you."

Maka frowned at me.

"It's true and you know it." I walked up to Maka and hugged her.

"Just stay with Kid, Lord Death Liz and Patty. By time I get home things will be better. All this will be over and we can tell everyone about all this crazy shit."

"Don't curse. Baby doesn't like bad words."

I laughed. "Sorry baby." I said and Maka laughed.

"Oh was that laughter?"

I lifted Makas head and she smiled. "No."

"Are you smiling?" I smiled at her.

Maka frowned. "No. I'm mad at you."

"No you're not." I leaned in and kissed Maka gently on the lips.

"I think thats what I'm gonna miss the most."

"Really? My kisses thats it?" I laughed.

Maka smiled, her eyes were glossy, as if she were ready to cry. "Soul.. I love you.."

"i love you too."

Me and Maka finished packing and just like I promsied Kid, I dropped Maka off at his mansion.

"Thank you Kid.. please, watch over her.. don't let anything happen to her and don't let her out of your sights."

"I promise you I'll keep Maka safe. And Soul, return safely..."

I nodded as I got in Maka's car. I was watching as Maka entered the mansion with her bags, she was greeted by Liz who seemed estatic.

"Liz and Patty don't know about me right?"

"They don't have a clue, they think that she's being dropped off by her father so she can spend a week with us." Kid replied.

"Good.." I started the engine. Just as I was about to leave Kid stopped me.

"Soul."

I looked up at Kid who seemed very serious all of a sudden.

"Don't die."

"I wont." I said without hesitation.

And with that last comment, I pulled out of Kids drive way and headed to the airport. I was walking through the airport, passing by random people, attempting not to bump into someone. My suitcase was rolling behind me as I looked for where my flight would be boarding.

"Found it.. that took forever and a half.." I said to myself as I got in line.

3 minutes had passed and I was next in line.

The woman taking the tickets smiled at me. "May I see your ID and boarding pass please?"

I handed them to her. "Here you go."

The woman examined them closely. "Alright , heres your seat number, please enjoy your flight." The woman handed me my ID and my seat number.

"Thank you." I said, I bagn to enter the little hallway where I would board my plane when I heard my name get called.

"SOUL?!"

I froze. "What the fuck?" I said to myself. I turned around and much to my horror I saw a freaked out Maka towards the end of the line looking for me.

"MAKA?!" Maka turned her attention to me and smiled. "Soul!"

I got the light attendants attention. "Ma'm would it be alright if I talked to that woman right there before I board the plane?"

"Well.. sir I don't-"

"She's my girlfriend, she's pregnant, she wantes to say some things before I leave on this business trip." I said.

"Oh.. well I guess so... as long as you stay right there."

"Thank you." I passed through the line and walked up to Maka.

" the hell? I told you to stay with Kid!"

"Soul, I don't know why but I just can't be away from you, I have to stay with you, I know, its a risk coming with you but I-I-I don't"

"Whao, no you're not comeing with me, you can't thats out of the question, go back to Kids place now!"

"No!"

"W-wait how did you even get ut of Kid's mansion without him noticing?!"

"Well. I kind of.. well maybe someone tilted all his picture frames to the right.."

"I should have known.. he;s probaby on the floor crying right now totally oblivious to the real situation.."

Maka stared at me waiting to see what I'll say next.

"Well?" She said.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "God damn it."

"Swear.." Maka mumbled.

"Ok fuck it! I'm done arguing. You can come."

Maka screamed happily, attracting everyones attention, Maka jumped up and down then hugged me.

"Let me guess... you already bought a ticket?"

Maka rrleased me and dug in her purse and pulled out a ticket.

I rolled my eyes at her. "You're coming but you're staying in a hotel the whole time."

"Ok!" Maka said.

I grabbed Maka's wrist and pulled her up to the front of the line, the crowd was upset with my actions but I didn't care. I just wanted on the plane so I could sleep. I'm just going to have to protect her no matter what. I can't let her get hurt...

"She's getting on the plane too." I took Maka's ID and ticket and handed it to the flight attendant.

"O-ok.." The woman examined he ID then started to hand it back to me. "Here you go, your seat number will be-" before the lady wwas finished speaking I grabbed Maka's ID and began boarding th plane.

"Soul why are you in such a rush?"

"I'm not talking to you, I'm mad at you." I said, attempting to be mad but I could tell Maka was smiling at me.

"Here. You're sitting next to me on first class."

"But Soul, I didn't get a first class seat."

"I don't care. Sit down."

Maka took my seat and I sat in the seat next to her. A man came up and looked at me in his seat.

"Sir you're sitting in my seat."

"Do you think I care? Why don't you sit somewhere else." I said.

The man glared at me. "If you don't move I'll get security."

I sighed and stood up. "I guess I wasnt clear enough when I told you the first time so I'll say it again. Find. Another. Seat. I'm not moving."

The man backed away from me and found an empty seat.

"Wow Soul you can be mean and scary when you want to be."

"I can't let you sit alone, I don't trust anyone on the plane."

"Why don't you order something to eat, watch a move or sleep a while. Its gonna be about 5 hours until we land."

"Ok.. I dont have much mo-"

"Its ok, Maka I'll cover everything. Its no problem." I said situating myself in my seat to go to seep.

"Thank you Soul but I think I'll just get some sleep too."

Maka cuddled next to me, holding onto my arm, she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder.

I sighed. "What the hell.. am I going to do?"

* * *

**Sorry if the plot wasnt that well thought out, I just thought it'd be interesting for Soul's dad to be some powerful scary guy, idk Soul has a messed up family lol but yeah next chapter you get to meet his family and that'll be fun!**


	10. I Promise

**Ok so this chapter was tough. I couldnt figure out a good way to write it so I did my best! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 I Promise**

**-SOULS POV-**

Darkness.. thats all I can see. I can't even see my hands in front of my face... Where am I? Whats going on?

I took a few steps forward.. but it felt weird.. walking and not knowing where I was or where I was going... I flailed my arms to see if there were any objects around me.. there was nothing. not even a wall.

Suddenly a dim light came on behind me. I froze.

"Hello Soul.. Its been a while. Hasnt it?"

My heart skipped a beat. It was that voice. The only voice that could make me tremble. The little demon. I turned around slowly to find the little demon standing on a stool, grinning at me.

"You. I thought you were gone..."

The little demon jumped of the stool, and ignoring my statement he began to speak. "My, you've grown into a nice young man."

The demon circled me as I stood still, my eyes only following him, glaring at him.

"This is a dream." I said.

"Call it what ever you want all that matters is that.. you're here and I'm here." The demon chuckled.

I tightly clenched my fists.

"Getting upset are we?... Well I'll go ahead and cut to the chase... Due to recent events, the same as Maka, I have just discovered your history."

The demon gave me an errie smile.

"I-I thought you already knew everything about me?" I asked.

"Oh no Soul, I only know what you tell me. Or what you allow me to know, unfortunately, you have kept your past sealed away. Locked down tight."

"So what does this mean.. for you?"

"Heh- My dear boy I do believe you mean for you."

I took a step backwards.

"This means, that since I know about your 'powers' I now am able to locate them and release them."

"And how the hell do you think you're gonna do that?"

The demon smiled. My eyes widened. I began to walk towards him "If you fucking think about touching Maka I'll kill y-"

The demon put his hands up. "Oh no no no no. My intentions are not to hurt your dear Maka who might I add is carrying your precious child." The demon said.

He waved his had and spoke. "I was planing on using the black blood to dig through your m-"

"Wait, the black blood. How come the black blood wasnt working when I died?! Or got shot?!"

"When you died? Soul you-" The demon stopped himself. He began to laugh.

"What hell is so damn funny?!" I asked.

The demon whiped away a single tear. "Only time will tell Soul! Time will tell..." He said.

The demon lifted his hand above the candle, about to put it out.

"Wait what?!" Before I even had time to contemplate, the candle was out. Everything went dark. I fell to my knees and hugged myself, looking at the floor.

"What the fuck is going on?" I quietly asked myself.

"Soul?"

"M-Maka?" I looked around but I couldn't see anything.

"Soul!"

"Maka! Where are you?!" I stood up.

I saw a bright light. I ran towards it as fast as I could.

"Soul! Help me!" I heard Maka say.

I kept running and running but the light got farther and farther away.

"I'm coming Maka! Wait!"

"SOUL!"

I blinked and when I opened my eyes I found Maka staring at me wide eyed.

"S-Soul are you ok?"

"Y-yeah.. just had a weird dream.. thats all."

"O-ok... uhm.. will you help me get our bags?"

"W-what?"

"We landed about 3 minutes ago, I've been trying to wake you up."

I looked around on the plane to see everyone flustered attempting to gather their bags.

"O-oh,yeah ok."

I stood up and opened container above mine and Maka's seat. I got out our bags and we got off the plane. Me and Maka were riding in a cab to our hotel, the sky was grey and it was raining.

"Whats up with all this rain lately?" I quietly asked myself as I stared out the window.

"Uh, so Soul."

"Yeah?" I turned my head at Maka who looked a bit concerned.

"Wh-what are you going to do when you go and see your mother."

"...Well... w-what do you mean?"

"I mean what do you plan to accomplish by talking to her. Being the fact that your dad is the one who'se causing all the trouble."

"I'm hoping I can convince her to take me to my dad.."

"So you're gnna walk in and be all like hey mom, I'm alive can you take me to see my father I've never met before?"

"...Pretty much, it's gonna be something like that.."

"What if your mother is in on it?"

"...If she is then..."

"Would you kill your mother to protect me? Your own family?"

"Are you asking me to?"

"No I'm asking what are your limits?"

"Limits?"

"What are you willing to do to protect whats yours?" Maka said in a serious tone, her hand resting on top of her baby bump.

"Anything...Even if it means to kill the living.. anyone who threatens you or our child." I stated with no hesitation.

Maka didnt say anything, she just sighed and turned her head away from me. I could tell she was scared of me. Knowing I was a demon, a half god.. what ever I was.. she was scared of. And I can't be mad at her for being afraid...But I'm still me. I'd never hurt her, and she knows that...

"Maka.."

"Yeah?" She answered still looking out the window.

"Are you afraid of me?"

I could tell she flinched slightly at my question. "O-of course not.." She said looking at me through the corners of her eyes.

"You hesitated."

Maka turned her head quickly. "I did not!"

"Yeah, you kinda did."

"I am not afraid of some stupid little demon boy who-who is so insecure about himself he cant even play the piano in front of his best friend for 5 years let alone tell her about his past!" Maka yelled at me with anger wiritten all over her face.

"Ouch Maka that hurt, did you really mean that?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up!"

I laughed at her, then held her hand in mine. "Maka I'm still the same Soul I havent changed I'm still me. Don't be afraid. Please? I love you."

I tucked some of Maka's hair behind her ear. There was a flash of lightning and the sound of thunder that filled the sky. Maka quickly hugged me burrying her head in my chest as a reaction to the sudden sound. I hugged her tightly and rested my head on hers.

"I'm sorry Soul I love you too.. I'm just so confused about everything... I'm lost an-"

"Shhh, don't worry Maka.. I wont ever let anything happen to you or the baby.. I promise."

Maka looked up at me with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. But out of all the sadness that was shown on her face she was able to bear a single smile, a beautiful gentle smile that only she could have.

Maka held out her pinky. "Pinky promise?"

I tilted my head slightly. "Why do you need a pinky promise?"

"C'mon its not promise without a pinky.." Maka added.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, I wrapped my pinky around hers and in unison we both said "Promise"

Maka giggled a little. I just looked at her thinking to myself 'Damn her moods changed quick, it went from depressed, afraid, angry sad, in love to just plain happy...I have tp deal with these mood swings for.. wait.. how much longer?'

I turned my head to Maka and smiled slightly.

"What?"

"Please don't hate me for asking you this.. but how far along are you?"

Maka glared at me. "16 weeks."

l was silent for a moment then I spoke. "Why do women always do that?"

"What?"

"Why cant you just say 4 months? Why do you have to say weeks?"

"I-I don't know its just what pregnant women do?" She said shrugging a little.

Me and Maka laughed. Maka's laughter faded. She placed both her hands on her belly, her eyes grew big

"Whats wrong?"

Maka quickly grabbed one of my hands and placed it where her had just was on her belly.

"Maka what are you-"

"Shhh!"

We were silent for a moment. My eyes grew slightly.

"You feel that?"Maka asked. I nodded.

"Is that the-"

"The heartbeat!" Maka said smiling.

I couldnt help but smile. I stayed like that feeling the heartbeat for atleast 5 minutes. But my smile soon faded.

"It stopped!"

"What?" Maka asked.

"The heartbeat stopped!" I yelled.

Maka rolled her eyes.

"The babies move around you know, they don't stay in the same place for 9 months."

"Oh-oh yeah sorry, I know thatI'm just not thinking clearly right now." I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Soul are you ok? You haven't seemed fine since the plane ride." Maka said.

"I-Im fine trust me. Its just. I'm nervous about seeing my family. Its been so long, I honestly don't want to see them, our family is so broken up its not even funny.. Thats why I left.. I didn't want to deal with them."

Maka held my hand in hers. "Soul sometimes its easier to fix something thats broken than to start all over."

I stared at Maka and frowned. "Yeah I get that. But what if that something is so broken apart, that there is no fixing it..."

Maka sighed. "I dont know.."

"I do.." I said.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Then you get a new one." I said smiling directly at her.

Maka smiled back.

We finally got to our hotel. While Maka was paying the cab driver I got our bags out of the trunk. We walked into the hotel checked in and went up t our room. Maka collapsed on her back onto the bed and groaned.

"Uuughhh I'm sooo tired."

I laughed. "Why dont you change and get some sleep? Thats what I'm doing." I said as I set out bags down.

"Hmmmm good idea...Help me up!" Maka held out her hand.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"I hate being fat.." Maka complained.

"Well you have-"

"5 months!" Maka finished in an upset tone.

"Haha yeah but you'll live...And you're not fat."

Maka glared at me as she walked in to the bathroom to change.

"You aren't gonna change in front of me?" I asked joking.

"Makaaaaa CHOP!"

Maka hit me in the head with a book.

I held my head and fell the floor.

"Damn it! Maka I was kidding!"

Maka closed the bathroom door.

"Shit, that hurt. That woman is gonna be the death of me, I fucking swear." I stood up with a head ache and began to change.

Maka came out of the bathroom wearing just a large T-shirt.

"Since when did you sleep in stuff like that?" I asked.

"Since I became fat." Maka said as she crwaled in to bed.

I laughed. I crawled in to bed next to Maka and wrapped my arm over her.

"Goodnight Mr. Evans." Maka said.

I grinned. "Goodnight... Mrs. Evans."

And with that we fell asleep.

I woke up to find that Maka was already out of bed. She was walking out of the bathroom, she had already taken a shower. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, she was wearing a grey sweat shirt and black sweat pants and tennis shoes.

"Morning!" Maka said cheerfully.

"W-where do you think you're going?"

"Walking?"

"What? Why?"

"Because its healthy." Maka said ashe reahced for the door knob.

I jumped out of bed and stopped her.

"Oh no. You're staying here in the hotel until I get back. I'll walk with you when I return."

"No! I dont want to stay cooped up in a hotel room the whole time we're here!I want to go shopping! I want to explore. This is not what I expected."

I put my arms on Maka's shoulders and gently pushed her backwards away from the door.

"I-I know. But I don't know what could happen if you went walking."

"Seriously Soul. No one is gonna hurt a pregnant woman."

Maka sat down on the bed and began to take her shoes off.

"Yes they will. You know that. I understand you want to go out, but it will just have to wait until I get back ok? Please listen to me for once. Stay here. Its a nice day today, I should only be gone a few hours when I get back we can go walking together in the park or around town. Sound good?"

Maka looked at me with sad eyes. "What if you dont come back?."

I knelt in front of Maka and said in a serious tone. "Iwill."

I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out of the shower I got dressed.

"Ok Maka, I'll be back in a-" I stopped when I saw Maka had passed out on the bed reading.

"She wore herself out already just from arguing." I laughed to myself.

And with that I left the hotel to go visit my family.

* * *

**-SCENE JUMP- **

"Thank you." I said to the cab driver as I handed him the money.

As the cab drove away I turned around and stared at a huge mansion that stood tall before me. This mansion was atleast 3 times bigger than Kid's.. Which I never really understood why mother wanted a big home like this since there was only 4 of us going to be living in it...

I took a deep breath as I stepped onto the property. I slowly walked towards the front door.

"This is gonna suck.." I said to myself before knocking a few times.

A minute had passed before someone had answered the door.

"Evans residence. How may I help you?"

"H-Hey is..." I stopped myself. Who should I ask for? My mother? Wes? Certaintly not Akito..

"Is my mother home?"

"Mother?" The man opened his eyes are stared at me. Once he realized who I was he opened the door inviting me in.

"Please sit down I'll go find Mrs. Evans"

"N-no I'll find her. I'm sure I know where she'd be... outside in the back right?"

The man nodded.

"Ok.." I said casually as I walked away sticking my hands in my pockets.

It took a few minutes but I made it to the back yard where there was what seemed like a garden of eden. There were fountains large trees befutiful flower beds everywhere. And then in the corner of my eye I saw her. My mother.

My mother was wearing a long white evening gown. Her jet black hair was surprisingly let down and wavey, she'd usually keep it up in a bun, I hardly ever saw her hair down. She was admiring the flowers like she had always done... she seemd the same but she was turned away from me, I couldnt see her face. I stopped when I was about 8 feet from her.

"M-Mother?" I said.

The moment I spoke, my mother turned around. Thats when I knew for sure it was her. She looeked the same as when I left but only she looked like she lacked sleep, her golden eyes were dim, no longer glowing and full of life.

She starred at me wide eyed.

"Soul?" She whispered to herself.

"Hey." I said. "Long time no see."

A loud sob escaped my mothers mouth but it was muffled by both her hands that covered her mouth at the moment. My mothers eyes became glossy, as if she were about to cry. At this moment I could tell that my mother thought I was dead this whole time. That she had no idea I was alive.

My mother began sprinting towards me, when she approached me she gave me a tight hug. We both fell to our knees. My mothers face burried into my shoulder. I could feel tears falling onto me.

"I-I have m-my baby back." She said in between sobs.

I hugged my mother back.

"Where have you been this whole time?!What happened?!" My mother pulled away from me, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall.

"Everyone thought you were dead!" She yelled.

"I-I know. But it's ok mom, I-Im here I'm not dead.. I'm not going anywhere." I whiped away her tears.

"I don't understand.. I thought you-"

"I know.. I know." I said interrupting her.

My mother wrapped her arms around me even tighter than last time.

"I really missed you.. even before you went missing..." She stated.

So thats what she thinks? She thinks I went.. or she thought I was dead but now she is forced to believe I was missing.

"I honestly missed you too.." I lied. Ture I did love her.. she's my mother and always will be but I was more than happy to leave my home and my family with little hesitation.

With those words my mothers grip tightened.

* * *

**-SCENE JUMP- **

I was in the dining room about an hur after I had greetedmy mother. Me and my mother were eating lunch together. We had said our hello's she had cried as much as she could.. until she could cry no more. She had asked her questions. I answered them to the best of my ability.. without blowing my cover or letting her know anything about my dad or Maka. My mother was clueless.. this I knew for a fact.

"Soul."

I looked up at my mother. "Yes?"

Silcen, my mother didn't speak.

"Do you need some-"

"Sorry, I jut love looking at your face, knowing its you... that you're here." My mother stated.

"I'm here mother don't worry."

My mother smiled at me. "So.. this Maka girl you spoke of earlier, who is she to you?" My mother asked in a soft tone.

My heart started pounting a little, my mother didn't sound thretening, just curious. "Sh-shes my uh girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? You have a girlfriend?"

I nodded.

"Whats she like? Is she nice? Annoying? Mean? Pretty? Ugly?" My mother began asking all these dumb questions.

"Stop!" I yelled, mymother froze and stared at me wide eyes."Maka... shes unlike any girl I've ever met in the world. Shes beautiful on the outside and inside. She's so smart, like I'm not kidding this girl was allabout the straight A's when she was in school. Even though shes smart she can be dumb sometimes." I laughed at myself."Shes tough and brave, extremely confident in herself.."

"She sounds wonderful." My mother said.

"Oh she is! She's-shes-...she's uh.." Should I tell my mother about Maka being pregnant?

"She's what, Soul?" My mother asked curiously as she leaned over the table slightly.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "She's prengant." I said, I heard my mother gasp, but I was looking down. "She's preganant with my baby."

I couldn't help but smile. Then I heard my mother laugh a little. I looked up at her. She was standing in front of the table smiling at me.

"I'm going to be a grandmother?" I smiled back at her.

"This is fantastic! In all my years I never expected you out of all my children to actually settle down!"

"Thanks mother..." I said a little sarcastic... but my mother didn't catch on. All she cared about was her going to be grandmother, another child for her to train to be her perfect minion like my brothers. She really wasnt happy for me but for herself.

My mother ran over beside me and pulled me up by the arm. "Come Soul, we must go tell your brothers!" My mother gasped. "Your brothers would be so happy to see you! its been so long!"

I pulled away from my mother "Mother stop!"

She slightly glared at me. "Stop being rude Soul we-"

"No mother! Just let me speak."

My mother finally shut up allowing me to talk.

"I want to see someone."

"And who is that?"

"My f-father."

My mothers eyes widened. "Why now? Why do you wush to see him? You know where he's at, its almot impossible to get there."

"Its almost impossible for you a mere human but I'm a demon."

"Half a demon."

"But I still have a better chance of getting there than you. If you can do it then I can, I just need you to tell me how."

"No."

"What?!"

"No, your father desnt want to see you."

"I don't care what he wants! I want to see him."

My mother began to walk towards me. "Give me one good reason why, and its got to be a good one, and I'll help."

I cant tell her.

"I can't."

"Then I'm afraid my answer is no my dear child." My mother cupped my cheeks.

I slapped away her hands. "Fine then. Don't tell me." I started to walk away. "But if I don't go see him soon then Maka will die."

My mother looked up at me. "And our child along with her."

My mother didnt say anything so I walked out of the mansion.

I was at the gate, about to open it and leave. But I froze when I heard my mother call out.

"SOUL!"

I turned around to find my mother running down the walkway towards me. She finally reached me, and in between breaths she spoke.

"I can bring you to your father."

I smirked at my mother, slightly showing my shark like teeth. "Good."


End file.
